


King for a Day

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Complete, Confessions, First Kiss, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magic Reveal, Nice Uther, Pining, Sexual Content, a little bit of smut, a touch of fluff, king!arthur, king!merlin, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: King Uther has had a rough week, and so he drunkenly decides to take a 2 day holiday.Arthur is thrilled at his opportunity to temporarily become King.That is until Uther announces that Merlin will have to act as King too.In which two idiots are in love, and learn about what it takes to be a noble and honest leader.





	1. The Drunken Agreement

Uther was feeling particularly merry tonight. The week had been nothing but treacherous and he was just pleased that this feast would mark the end of all the negotiations. There would be no proper work to do for at least a few days now.

Arthur sat on Uther’s right side, and nodded to Merlin.

“Refill, Merlin! And Father’s as well!” Arthur held out his goblet and Merlin’s eyes pierced him with a disapproving glare.

“Oh _please,_ Merlin don’t act like you have it so difficult. You obviously don’t realise how hard it is being royalty.” Arthur said in jest.

Merlin retaliated in a quiet, but audibly irritated undertone.

“And you don’t understand how difficult is running after you all day, you prat.”

Arthur almost choked on his wine, but not in response to Merlin’s cheeky remark – that much had been expected… He hadn’t heard his Father laugh in months.

“Oh, Merlin. I’m pleased I hired you to be Arthur’s manservant. You are something of a joker. Arthur is, of course, right. You wouldn’t last a day on the throne my boy -but neither would Arthur. He is much too young.” Arthur was still giggling into his goblet, the heat of the alcohol expanding in his head.

Arthur hadn’t seen his father so tipsy in a long time and was pleased to see Uther able to enjoy himself… able to act like a Father- not a king.

“I think I could handle the throne for a whole month without your help father” said Arthur challengingly “but Merlin definitely couldn’t."

Merlin could tell that his superiors had had enough to drink for him to be able to join in on the fun, just this once. What harm could it do?

“I could probably do a better job than both of you actually. I’ve got the brains you see.. that’s where you’re lacking Arthur.” He said with a wink at the prince.

Uther sprayed his wine all over the meal before him and a high pitched and uncontrollable, wheezy laugh broke out of him as though he’d burst if he hadn’t let it out.

Arthur was about to retaliate when Uther stumbled to his feet, desperately trying to hold a serious face. He held up glass vase that had been stood empty on the table and he hit it with a large serving spoon, shattering the vase into pieces. His firm expression was gone within seconds and he and Arthur set about laughing again. Merlin rolled his eyes at the state of the two of them, feigning annoyance, but really he was pleased to see the two of them properly bonding.

When Uther finally stopped laughing enough to stand up straight again, he addressed his crowd.

“My boy, Arthur, feels he is ready to be king..” Arthur climbed to stand up in his chair, bowing his head to the crowd before him and then winking at a group of serving girls close by. “As you all know I have had a somewhat stressful week with these negotiations and I think for the first time in my reign, I’d like a couple of days holiday. So I hereby declare that as of tomorrow morning, Arthur Pendragon will be your temporary king”

The entire hall fell silent. The council stared at Uther as though he had lost his mind. Had he? Merlin was sure of it. The King never even let Arthur choose his own ceremonial wear, never mind act as king for a couple of days.

Merlin had intended on relaxing tomorrow morning, safe in the knowledge that Arthur would be in bed late with the alcohol. But _obviously not._ Arthur would make sure that Merlin was worked to the bone for the next two days.

_“Well isn’t this fantastic.”_

He meant to say it under his breath, but it came out a little louder than he’d hoped considering the quietness of the room.

Arthur burst into laughter again and clambered down from the chair on which he had still been awkwardly stood, and then Uther looked down at him… his face changing with a shady smirk.

“Arthur will hopefully prove to be a worthy king tomorrow. And on Sunday, he will be Prince again and can reflect on how he handled his duties…”

Arthur’s expression was one of confusion.

“Father, I thought you said you were going to stand down for two days-”

“Oh I am. On Sunday, you will have a different king. Because the boy seems to think he can do a better job than the two of us, Merlin will be your King on Sunday”.

If the room was silent before, there was no definition for what it was now. A few people gasped and Gaius turned around to face Merlin, his wide eyes piercing him with his usual _‘What have you done?!’_ stare.

Merlin was right, Uther had definitely gone mad.

 

…

Merlin tried not to think about the coming two days so much. He dreaded Arthur being king and making his life hell, but that was nothing compared to the humiliation of what Sunday would hold. It wasn’t like anyone would take him seriously. Plus, he was a serving boy – he couldn’t exactly sit on the throne in a pair of scraggy trousers and a dirty red neck scarf.

As he dragged Arthur’s feet onto the bed (the prince had collapsed face down on his mattress as soon as he entered his chambers), he thought better than to try and undress him. Arthur wasn’t the lightest of people and wrestling his breeches down his enormous thighs wasn’t how Merlin wanted to spend his last night of freedom.

He hoped that Uther would see sense in the morning and recall everything that he had said. Hell, Merlin would take a week in the stocks over this. But just as Merlin had dared to hope, he glanced out the window to see Uther and some of the knights leaving the castle atop their horses – carrying what looked like the camping gear.

So not only was he stepping down for a couple of days, he was leaving them to their own devices completely.

_Great._


	2. A Significant Moment

One minute he was fine. Everything was still, and he was somewhere else in his mind – in a peaceful and carefree state. So of course, when he stopped breathing and opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness he launched into a panic. He tried to move his arms but there was a force holding him down.

He was going to die…

Yes, this was it, he was going to die… and his last memory would be nothing but darkness and- was that _laughter_?

Suddenly the room was filled with light and Merlin’s watery eyes were regaining focus. Not half a metre away from his face, he focused in on those big blue eyes and that annoyingly handsome smile.

“ _Arthur?!_ You realise that you could have killed me?!” he tried to shout, but his voice was hoarse from lack of air.

Arthur was still laughing, and it took a moment to realise that the idiot was actually _on top_ of him. One arm still held down one of Merlin’s wrists to his mattress and he was sat directly on Merlin’s crotch. He looked up at Arthur with complete bewilderment and Arthur let go of his wrist and playfully slapped the side of his head.

“ _Oh please, Mer_ lin. You think I’d let you die before you had the chance to be the King’s servant?” His tone was full of mystery and torment and a part of Merlin’s brain acknowledged that it wasn’t even light yet. _What time was it?_ “I wouldn’t rob you of that opportunity, Merlin. I’ve got a lot planned today!”

Arthur gracefully hopped backwards off of Merlin and the bed, and Merlin did his best not to acknowledge the little thrust Arthur had demonstrated in order to spring himself back. He mustn’t think like this.

“Arthur, what time is it?” Merlin asked, defeated.

“It’s before morning Merlin. Arthur has politely asked that you be free of your physician jobs today so that he can have you _all to himself…”_

Merlin hadn’t even noticed Gaius standing at the door

This riled him up even further. _How long had he been standing there?_ Come to think of it, Merlin was sure he’d heard two people laughing when he thought he was going to die.

“Yep, Considering I know that tomorrow you probably think you can make my life hell, I thought I’d make sure I did it to you first, Merlin.” And with that Arthur left the room. He was almost out of earshot when he shouted “The courtyard in half an hour Merlin, don’t be late!”.

Merlin threw himself back on his mattress and groaned with disappointment when the force of his head hitting the wall didn’t knock him out.

“I think he means business, Merlin” said Gaius, a little smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t be tortured by Gaius when he knew he’d be getting that treatment from Arthur all day. With a nod of his head and a shimmer of his eyes, Gaius’ feet were swept out from beneath him as though kicked from behind, and his bottom hit the floor with a soft thud.

Merlin let himself have a good laugh since he knew he probably wouldn’t get another opportunity to do so today.

 

…

 

Merlin had quickly bathed and dressed before he made his way to the courtyard. Although it was still relatively dark, he was pleased he’d wore lighter clothing. The summer heat had him break into a sweat as soon as he left the building and the humidity didn’t do too much to help. He spotted Arthur sat at the bottom of the castle steps. He was surprised to see that it was just Arthur with no armour, horses, or even his sword. Merlin suddenly felt like he’d overdone it with his packed bag.

He walked just past Arthur, before turning and sarcastically dropping to his knees, saying “Your highness”. He’d hoped for a reaction, or even a little laugh, but Arthur didn’t so much as smile.

“Take a seat, Merlin”

Merlin did as he was asked, sitting close beside Arthur. They looked at each other for a moment, searching each other’s faces – but neither was sure what they were looking for. Arthur was the one to break their silence.

“Look, Merlin. I hoped Father would do something like this one day but I’d rather he did it when there were actual duties to be carried out. There isn’t actually anything to do today. Father would spend the day sat on the throne, eating and drinking. I don’t want to do that – especially since the people expect something of me. I want to make a good impression… I know this whole thing is a joke but I want to take it seriously, Merlin. I’m just not sure how.”

Merlin paused for a long moment after this. He hadn’t really thought about Arthur at all since this all had been decided. He was right, it had been done for a joke- and Merlin could rule the kingdom for a day without taking it too seriously because the people didn’t expect anything from him. However, Arthur _would_ be king one day. The people of Camelot probably expected something good of him.

“You know, Sire-”

“Merlin, don’t call me that. I’m going to have to hear that from everyone else today, I don’t need it from you.” Arthur replied, desperate. His face looked so distant, it had reminded Merlin of a child forced to grow up too soon.

“Sorry. I was going to suggest something. I mean it’s not much but it would show who you are. Why not go around the village and just offer a hand to the people? Everyone knows there’s nothing to do, otherwise Uther would never have left, and it’ll give a good, lasting impression if you show your face to those… less fortunate.”

Arthur pondered this for a moment before realising that, of course, Merlin was right. He usually was.

The pair looked forward to watch the sun rising over the trees in the distance, as if to confirm Arthur’s day of reign. It was like having a last peaceful moment before the stress of the day began to unfold. Neither of them wanted it to end.

“Merlin, I must apologise in advance. I can’t be seen taking it easy on you today. If anything, abusing my power in this way will at least give me a laugh. But yes, you’re right and I’ll admit it this time. We’ll have breakfast together, and then we’ll head to the villages, if you’d like?”

Arthur looked hopefully at Merlin, not wanting his servant to feel uncomfortable, but also not wanting to be left alone for fear of making a mistake.

“I believe that decision is up to you, remember? But if you’re asking whether I’d like to, then the answer is yes.”

Arthur’s face lit up into an earth-shattering grin, and for a tiny moment, just the briefest second, Arthur placed his hand on top of Merlin’s and their fingers gently laced together before pulling away again.

That was all it took for the pair of them- to know that they were in this together, and that they’d stand by each other just as they always had. The gentlest and most small touch had been the most significant part of their lives together so far – and just for the sake of savouring the moment, they sat enjoying each other’s silent presence for a few minutes longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more fluff than I had anticipated, but that's just the way things went!


	3. The Noble King Arthur

The morning had gone pretty smoothly. They hadn’t run into anyone on their way back to Arthur’s chambers and Arthur had already had breakfast delivered by George, one of the serving boys. They picked at some fruit and grapes before a thought crossed Merlin’s mind.

“Arthur, you didn’t get to bed until god knows what time last night and you drank more wine than Uther. How are you not suffering?”

Arthur gave Merlin a shifty smile and tapped the tip of his nose.

“That remains to be one of my many secret talents.”

 _Or you’re just very good at hiding the fact that you’re extremely ill,_ Merlin thought to himself, after deciding that it was an unnecessary comment to speak aloud.

Merlin continued to eat. He wasn’t sure where he was storing all this food, but he knew that it was a rare opportunity to eat such a nice meal and he wasn’t entirely certain why Arthur let him share it in the first place. He thought better than to question it.

Arthur had been stood at his window for a while, and Merlin noticed the troubled look on his face.

“What’s on your mind?” Merlin asked, trying his best to sound caring with a mouthful of grapes.

“I’ve had an idea, Merlin, but I think it’s a bit mad. I’m sure my Father would have me hanged if he even knew I was considering it.”

Merlin was intrigued. He knew Uther and Arthur had a tough relationship, but he was certain that nothing could make Uther want to kill his only son.  Merlin waited for Arthur to continue but he seemed to be lost in thought again.

His stomach long past exploding point, Merlin decided to finish picking at the food and made his way over to the window. The sun had risen a fair amount in the time they had been here, and the people of the lower town were starting to go about their jobs. Arthur was watching them all with deep interest.

“You know, Arthur” said Merlin softly as he placed a gentle hand at the foot of Arthur’s back. It was a comforting notion, and Arthur closed his eyes briefly at the contact. “You can tell me what it is you’re thinking. I know I am your servant, but I’ve been known to give good advice on the rare occasion, and considering I’ll be king tomorrow, it might be something we can figure out together?”

Arthur turned to face Merlin. He looked Merlin up and down, almost sizing him up but in an honest and caring way. Arthur shook his head a little and then faced the window again. The idea wasn’t really something Merlin would consider as being something to fear, but then Merlin didn’t know Uther like he did. Still, Merlin was an honest man when he wasn’t lying about being in the tavern, so Arthur figured he’d share his idea.

“It’s completely ludicrous, if I’m honest, but I was thinking that while we’re in the villages – we could select some of the hardest workers, you know the ones who really are doing everything they can for us, and.. it’s ridiculous, but I was thinking that at the moment I’m only going to be king for a day so I can’t give them much in return.. but I was thinking of hosting a feast for these people and their families. Their children and wives can come with them to the castle and we’ll give them our thanks and provide them with a hearty meal, a good drink and some entertainment that they won’t soon forget. I mean obviously it is ridiculous and we could never… I mean-   could we?”

Arthur hadn’t noticed until he’d stopped talking but Merlin was squeezing the base of Arthur’s shirt where his hand had been lightly resting, and his pupils had dilated to about four times the size that they normally were. He was completely dumbfounded. He knew Arthur was kind and fair but he’d never expected such a noble motion, not least on a day where his Father had jokingly asked him to run the kingdom.

Merlin didn’t even have the wit to try and joke about it.

“I think that’s one of the best ideas you’ve ever had” he said with a smile, and Arthur returned his grin. Merlin was aware now that he was gripping Arthur’s shirt, but some sort of unknown force was keeping him in place. They both became aware of the silence between them and, again, Arthur was the first to disturb it.

He turned his body so that he was facing Merlin straight on, and Merlin hadn’t realised until now how close they were to each other. They were sharing the same air, breathing in each other’s breaths.

Arthur looked into Merlin’s eyes as he moved, making sure Merlin didn’t feel uncomfortable, and he closed the gap by gently pressing his forehead to Merlin’s.

He placed his right hand on Merlin’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Thank you, Merlin”.

They stayed there for a moment. Not long enough to make it awkward, but long enough to make it personal.

Merlin liked King Arthur.

 

..

 

The two boys made their way to the council chambers where Arthur announced his plans for the day, and left Leon in charge of organising the feast.

Leon stared at him as though he had two heads, but on being reminded that he’d be spending the day in the stocks if he disobeyed his king, he quickly went about his business.

Merlin acknowledged the utter shock of every member of the council. Every member other than Gaius, that was. There seemed to be a knowing smile on Gaius’ face and when the meeting had ben adjourned, he gave Merlin an appreciative nod.

Merlin then readied the horses, and he and Arthur made their way to select ten families to spend the night in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have realised now that this is gonna be longer than intended so apologies to those who were wanting a quick fix!


	4. Fourth Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's plans to make Merlin suffer seem to have backfired somewhat.  
> #whoops.

They’d already visited 3 villages so far, and Arthur had chosen 7 families to join him at the feast. There had been tearful conversations, cheering children and a general sense of happiness in the air. Merlin had watched as Arthur had made all the interactions without his help. He joined in with the farmers in the morning; prepping for the summer harvest, and he had praised a family of self-taught and untrained physicians. He’d visited miners, blacksmiths and a mother who adopted a group of young children whose parents had been killed by bandits. Merlin noticed that Arthur had a particular strength, something that no king before him had ever done. He wore his heart on his sleeve.

Uther would die at the thought of doing such a thing, himself.

It was nice though. More than that. Merlin could tell why Arthur was destined to be such a great king. Both his head and his heart were in the right place, and he truly cared.

Of course, he didn’t show anyone that he cared about Merlin. Whilst Arthur was enjoying his time with the villagers; he’d had Merlin cleaning all their homes, fixing broken furniture, seeing to their horses and cattle, preparing food... and something that Merlin was _particularly_ annoyed about, was that Arthur had asked him to kiss a young girl.

Yes- she had been mildly attractive, and, yes- she was around about his age. She’d been working hard to help the blacksmith, to which he said that it was a shame his daughter couldn’t have more time off, as that way she’d have the chance to meet a boy. You only needed two eyes to see that the girl had been making eyes at Merlin the whole time, and so Arthur _the absolute dollophead_ said that to reward her, Arthur would promise her a kiss from his servant.

Of course, Arthur never knew that Merlin only had eyes for men, only for Arthur... so of course he couldn’t give himself away. Instead, he decided that if he was going to do it, he’d do it properly.

Merlin kept his eyes on Arthur as much as he could, to gage the reaction. Arthur was grinning with a dark mischievousness when Merlin had walked forward to the young girl, but his face soon changed when Merlin placed a possessive hand on her right side, and placed his right hand gently on her cheek, his fingers tucking her smooth red hair behind her ear and his thumb gently moving across her cupid’s bow.

He could see Arthur to the side, and he _swore_ that Arthur’s sudden cough wasn’t brought on by any illness. He also noticed Arthur moving his head as to observe the room – but his eyes never left Merlin.

Merlin asked the girls name, which had ironically been ‘Chastity’.

He called her beautiful and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and blush. Then he gently and slowly trailed his nose from back across her face and placed his lips on hers. She’d had soft, chapped lips… Merlin knew Arthur had chapped lips too, and so that is how he did it. He kissed Chastity slow and deep, and pulled her hips to his – allowing their bodies to touch.

He didn’t let it last very long, as he didn’t want to give the girl false hope, but it was long enough to make his point.

 

..

 

“Are you thinking of your _first kiss_ , _Mer_ lin?” tormented Arthur as they left the final village. They hadn’t yet spoke of the moment, and instead on the work at hand. The sun was no longer at the highest point in the sky and they had to get back to ready themselves for the feasts. Leon had sent world that there was to be an endless supply of food and drinks and the residents of the castle would be donating partywear for the guests. There was to be a fool to entertain the children and a musician to entertain for the later evening.

Merlin knew Arthur had waited until he had a witty enough comment about the situation. Apparently, thinking this was Merlin’s first kiss was it.

“My first kiss?” Merlin’s voice feigned innocence “No I can’t say that I was. I was thinking of my 3rd kiss actually”

Arthur’s face was a mixture of impressed, shocked, and – was that anger?

“That was your _third?!”_ Arthur asked, complete disbelief tearing through him.

“No, actually. It was my fourth. I was just thinking about my third, when Gwen had kissed me after I was poisoned…” he answered matter-of-factly.

“ _Gwen kissed you?!_ Why didn’t I know about this Merlin?! _”_

“Because it was and remains to be none of your business” said Merlin, and before Arthur had the chance to think up a response, he added, in a threatening and aggressive tone “and the reason I never followed it up, was because I don’t feel about her that way. The same as that poor young girl that you’ve given false hope. It’s all good and well using your power to torment me Arthur, but not an innocent villager who you’re supposed to be praising.”

Merlin looked into Arthur’s widened eyes and noted by his hurt expression that he had made his point.

They travelled the rest of the way in silence.


	5. Admittance.

Arthur’s last intention had been to actually upset Merlin. He wondered why it always had to be so complicated. There were times where Merlin could take a joke. In fact, there were times where Merlin thought _everything_ was a joke, and so Arthur couldn’t quite grasp why things like this upset him. Of course, he knew Merlin wouldn’t be _best_ pleased about having to kiss a girl who appeared to have quite a fondness for him – but then wasn’t he just as much to blame? The way he’d kissed her and the way he quite clearly _enjoyed it._ Why else would he have put on such a show?

So now, Arthur was left with a servant who was taking his job too literally and not saying a word unless it was regarding work. Arthur also noticed how Merlin wouldn’t even look at him. How had the day gone from those quiet moments they’d had this morning, to Merlin being a total prat? Of course Arthur wasn’t going to take this lying down, but he’d let Merlin sulk for now.

He’d just have to make it up to him later

 

.

 

“With all due respect, your majesty, Merlin and I are not the same person; nor do we share the same opinions. Had someone, say your Father for instance, asked this of me I’d gladly say yes. Merlin, however… Well- you know yourself what he is like. He’s very selfless. Won’t like the attention.”

“Thank you for your time, Gaius, you may leave and prepare for the feast.” Arthur replied. Gaius found the situation rather amusing, and agreed it was a good way to make things up to Merlin. He just seemed to think Merlin wouldn’t actually agree to it.

 _But hang on_ , _I’m the King. I’ll just order him to._

“Gaius!” Gaius had just left, but Arthur had caught him just in time. He popped his head around the door with a little bow and waited for Arthur to speak.

“Send him up, Gaius. He’s coming whether he likes it or not.”

Arthur wasn’t entirely certain he’d ever seen Gaius’ eyebrow lift so high before. He was sure that man would be able to lift weights with that thing if he’s wanted to. Gaius exhaled a little sigh and nodded, but Arthur didn’t miss the smirk on his face as his eyes fell over the outfit hanging over the wardrobe.

 

.

 

Arthur had been sure to hide the evidence before Merlin knocked on the door.

“You required my assistance, sire?” he called from outside.

“Merlin, stop being an idiot and come inside. That’s an order.” Arthur said, growing tired of the past few hours. He wanted _his_ Merlin back. Arthur gestured for Merlin to take a seat when he entered, and although Arthur could tell he wanted to play stubborn, Merlin obeyed his wishes.

“Now Merlin, I’m ordering you to stay quiet while I explain this all to you. You’re not to speak until I allow it, okay?”

Merlin opened his mouth to argue but closed it again when Arthur raised his own eyebrow. Maybe he _had_ spent too much time around Gaius when he was growing up. Merlin nodded in assent and Arthur sat opposite him.

“I want to say something- and it doesn’t leave this room.” Merlin smirked while he nodded this time, A aura of mischievousness surrounded him – but he didn’t quite understand. Arthur had tormented him since his arrival and had spent best part of most days just thinking over how to push him further. He was always looking for ways to make his servant uncomfortable, but in an amusing kind of way, and unharmful way. He hadn’t realised it at first, that Merlin was the _only_ one he felt this way about. He’d found himself questioning before the feast where Uther had made them both King.

He _knew_ why he felt like this around Merlin. He’d seen it before, just never from one man to another. But who was he to deny that all he wanted was to make Merlin laugh. To make his eyes crease up at the corners and to make those cute little dimples make an appearance. He couldn’t possibly turn a blind eye to the way his heart fluttered every time Merlin made an unexpected appearance somewhere, or when he accidentally breathed on Arthur’s back whilst pulling on his shirt. And he definitely, no matter how damn hard he tried, couldn’t ignore the way his trousers had tightened around his growing bulge earlier when Merlin had kissed that Chastity girl.

But Arthur knew he couldn’t have Merlin. Men just weren’t interested in men- it just isn’t the done thing. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t, just this once while he had the authority, treat Merlin like his equal. Like he deserved to be treated.

Nothing Merlin’s evil glare, Arthur shot him a grim look before continuing.

“I mean it Merlin. You tell a soul what I’m about to say and chef will be serving up your small intestine in the form of sausages at the next feast. I might even tell her to stick that awful bloody neck-scarf around them for a bit of dramatic flare…”

Merlin then raised his eyebrow. Clearly he was rather amused by the situation; that much was obvious by his little dimples. All eyebrow-raising aside, though, Arthur wanted to get his point across.

In a sudden act of bravery (or stupidity, he hadn’t quite decided), Arthur placed his right hand over Merlin’s left on the desk. The back of Merlin’s hand was smooth apart from a few hairs Arthur could feel under his thumb. His hand was also very cold compared to Arthur’s. He wondered whether Merlin had been washing up- or were his hands always a little on the colder side? He instinctively began stroking his thumb over the tops of Merlin’s knuckles, and as he looked over at him, he noticed his servant’s eyes were staring at their point of contact. For some reason this felt like this _right here_ , this moment meant more than any of the others. Today had been a day of realisation for Arthur. He wondered if his servant could tell.

“Merlin” he said gently, still stroking. “I know I do stupid things. I was brought up with a Father who has less emotion than an actual rock, and a sister who grew up with extreme anger issues which were only worsened when Father wouldn’t allow her to do the things she wanted. I’m the result of a very strange, constantly pressured, slightly corrupt family.

“This is ultimately resulted in me being a complete and utter- dollophead, was it?” Merlin smirked at this, but still held his tongue and kept his eyes on their hands. “Yes, I’m a dollophead- a big one. And you’re the only person who frequently reminds me of it, which I appreciate. Someone has to keep my fat head on the ground. But it’s more than that, really, isn’t it?” With this, Merlin looked up and met Arthur’s eyes. The smirk replaced by a look of confusion.

“Merlin, I know how much you’ve done for me. Even though you aren’t a fighter, and you aren’t the fastest runner, and you are the least graceful person ever.. you are probably the bravest man I know. Because even though you wind me up and you literally owe me nothing at all, youre always here. You’re always by my side and I’ve grown used to that. I’ve started to.. Well.. I mean. I’ve grown very fond of you Merlin. And while I’m King, I want to show you how much I appreciate you.

“So, at the feast tonight, I will be sat in my Father’s seat – and I’d be very, very happy if you sat in mine; as my equal.”

There eyes hadn’t left each other’s for the duration of Arthur’s confession, and Merlin’s face hadn’t changed. Arthur’s muscles began to twist and his stomach suddenly started contracting.

_He isn’t going to come._

After a minute or so, Merlin’s look of confusion dispersed, and his face relaxed for just a moment before a look of concern took it’s place.

_Great, he thinks I’ve lost the fucking plot._

But Arthur had been wrong, because the look of concern then began to transform. Merlin’s eyes began to sparkle, and his lips parted to reveal an enormous and rather dashing, face splitting grin.

“Okay” he said, timidly.

_Okay.._

_Okay._

_Shit, he said yes._

Arthur returned Merlin’s grin with one of his own, and they both stood up and noticed their hands were still touching. Arthur thought about pulling his hand away, but before he’s had the chance, Merlin’s hand lifted, and he intertwined his fingers with Arthur’s. The action caused Arthur’s breath to catch in his throat, and he looked back to Merlin’s face. His beautiful blue eyes were still focused on their joined hands, and his huge grin turned into a smaller, much more honest and adorable smirk. Arthur found himself lost in his servant’s face. He’d never before noticed the way Merlin’s lips parted a fraction before he licked them, and the way his nostrils flared whenever his expression changed. He’d never noticed how Merlin’s hair was always a little unkept once it had grown past a certain length, and now much he wanted to see these things every day. Forever.

_I’m royally fucked._

They parted their hands without looking at each other, and Merlin left the chambers to go and get himself dressed for the feast. Arthur was left standing behind his desk, staring at the empty space where his servant had been stood a minute ago.

“I think I love you, Merlin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I'm not updating as frequently as I was, but I'm trying.  
> As you can tell, this is taking a rather fluffy turn again. I guess I'm just feeling fluffy recently.


	6. The Feast

The feast was in full swing and everyone was having a good time. Everyone except Arthur. He was too nervous about the coming events.

_I should have told him_

_He’s going to hate it_

He looked to his right, where Merlin sat beside him. He was dressed in a tunic Arthur had never seen him wear. It was white and very loose around the neck. Arthur’s breath caught in his throat when he realised that Merlin’s chest hair was visible. He realised Merlin probably borrowed the clothes from Gwaine. It was a very Gwaine-ish outft after all and although Arthur couldn’t deny how good it looked on Merlin, it just wasn’t right.

Arthur turned to face the room again when he noticed Gaius standing by the entrance. Gaius gave him a little smirk and a stern nod.

_It’s time_

“Merlin, would you come with me a moment? I’d like to discuss something with you.”

Merlin excused himself from the conversation he’d been having with one of the villages’ minors.

“Can’t you see that I’m trying to engage with your people?” Merlin replied, sarcasm evident in his voice. He’d had too much wine.

“Yes, Gaius and I have got you a present, so to speak.”

With that, Arthur rose from his seat, and led Merlin to the doors.

“Gaius, if you could take Merlin back to my chambers. I’ll be there in a moment”

Gaius nodded and before Merlin got the chance to speak, Gaius’ eyebrow raised a level which the birds would fear. Merlin thought better of it.

Arthur waited until they were completely out of sight and earshot, before whistling. His knights briskly came around the corner, chainmail and caped adorned.

“I thought I’d be stood there all day!” said Leon.

“Yes well, its time. I need everything set up. I will be back here within the hour. Make the people aware of what is happening, and I swear if anything messes up, you’ll all be in the stocks for a week.”

“I don’t think you have enough stocks for that” laughed Gwaine from the entrance to the hall. He had a half-eaten apple in one hand, and a full tankard in the other.

“Gwaine, if you want to stand any chance of ever being a knight, I suggest you lay easy on the mead.” Arthur said with a nod, but then he couldn’t help but laugh.

After watching the knights enter the hall, Arthur made his way to his chambers.

 

.

 

“I don’t understand why I need to be blindfolded” Merlin said. He’d already given up fighting at this point and was actually letting Gaius dress him. Out of courtesy (and out of respect for his own self-control) Arthur waited out of sight.

“Because, you’ll only argue with me if you see it!” Arthur replied. He was extremely anxious now. He couldn’t seem to keep his legs still and he found himself fidgeting with everything in reach.

“He’s all finished, sire” came Gaius’ voice.

“Finally, I was beginning to think-”

But then Arthur forgot what he’d been beginning to think. He thought he’d forgotten how to think completely. Because there stood Merlin, in a tailored set of black breeches and a neck-high slimline black shirt. A deep green clock was attached over his chest with Arthur’s mother’s sigil, and his black boots shone in the light.

This was his Merlin. The most beautiful person he’d ever laid eyes on, standing before him looking the very figure of royalty, and more suited to it than Arthur could ever dream of being. His loyal friend, his only love.

But he couldn’t know, not yet.

“Well aren’t you going to say something? Gaius is he even there?”

Gaius laughed a little and gave Arthur a knowing look.

“Oh he’s here alright.” Gaius said before Arthur shot him a glance that he knew better than to challenge.

“Merlin, I’m going to take your hand. I’ll be leading you downstairs back to the hall.” Arthur swallowed and did his best not to let his eyes fall on his servant, but he just couldn’t help himself.

Once they reached the hall, Arthur placed a set of black gloves on Merlin’s hands, and removed his blindfold.

“Finally” Merlin said, about to look down at his clothes before Arthur stopped him with a hand to his chin.

“Merlin, this is a big moment. I know this whole thing is one big joke, but I’m not treating it that way. I want you to-” Arthur hesitated. What on earth was he supposed to say? He can’t tell Merlin now. Gaius gave him a reassuring nod before he continued.

“Merlin, I don’t want you to look at what you’re wearing okay. Just trust me. I’ll see you soon.”

Arthur managed to shuffle through the door without Merlin seeing what waited beyond. And he couldn’t have asked for more.

The hall had been swiftly turned from a messy drunken feast, to a ceremonial hall. Flowers hung along the pillars and the royal crest draped over every wall. A solitary throne stood at the front of the room.

“It is midnight, sire” said Geoffrey from the front of the hall.

“Then it is time we made Merlin our King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. The next one is gonna be a very feely one guys.


	7. The Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader warning:  
> The amount of fluff you are about to encounter is teeth curling.

As far as Merlin was concerned, this was quite a horrific situation. He was forbidden from seeing what he was wearing, and Gaius was making sure that he wouldn’t break that rule. Gods, if it had anything to do with feathers, he would _kill_ Arthur.

It had been a long, strange day and he was struggling to understand what was happening. He and Arthur had shared a few little intimate moments, but of course he couldn’t look too much into that. Arthur was his best friend, and there was nothing more he could have wished for.

Well, nothing more that would actually happen.

But he still didn’t understand why Arthur asked him to the feast as his equal. Was it to prepare him for being King, or was it a subtle apology for making him kiss Chastity earlier in the day? He wasn’t sure; but he knew that the current situation he was in was giving him butterflies and that his knees were going a little weak.

_This is going to be a prank, isn’t it?_

But before he had time to run, there was a knock from the inside of the hall doors.

Merlin turned to Gaius who took his hands in his.

“Merlin, I know you’re anxious, but I want you to consider all that you have made possible today. Arthur did all of this with your help and he’s using his last opportunity as King to repay the favour. You always were like a son to me, Merlin, and I couldn’t be more proud of you. Now come on.”

Merlin wasn’t sure what he was about to say in response, but the words didn’t get the chance to escape his mouth before the doors opened to reveal the people of the kingdom, crammed into the sides of the room. Some sat on chairs, some stood around the edges to watch. He looked beyond the people and noticed the lavender and white flowers on the columns, and the gold and red crests flying proud on the walls. All of the knights were stood at the front side of the hall, all looking towards him. With them, Gwaine stood in the background with nothing but a look of sheer pride on his face.

As he approached the front of the hall, Merlin noticed that the King’s throne was empty, for Arthur was stood behind it; hands delicately perched on the back. Arthur’s eyes met his, and in that moment the realisation hit.

Merlin knew what this was.

He couldn’t help but smile. Not a big goofy smile like he often faked around his Prince, but a genuine little smirk. It was a shy thing, for he now understood what Arthur was doing for him, and he gave Arthur a nod of understanding.

His smile was then returned with an earth-shattering grin from his King as he reached the throne, and immediately knelt on the cushion in front of it.

Geoffrey moved to one side of the throne, a wooden box in his hands; and Arthur alongside him.

There was a moment’s silence, before Arthur’s voice rung out strong and clear through the hall.

“Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Camelot, according to their respected laws and customs?”

Merlin looked up to meet the eyes of his King again, and it was though it were just the two of them in this hall. Arthur Pendragon, his idiot reckless prince, had been the most selfless and noble King today. He had shown his heart and bared his soul for all to see, and now he was showing the people of Camelot that Merlin was his friend and equal, and not just his servant.

Merlin didn’t notice the tears on his own face until he tried to speak.

“I solemnly swear so to do” he choked out, and made to wipe his eyes, but Arthur beat him to it. Arthur’s thumb brushed over his cheek before he continued.

“Will you to your power, see law and justice in mercy be executed in all your judgements?”

And Merlin couldn’t help but notice the quiver in Arthur’s voice as he looked down on him.

“I will” he replied in whispered tones.

Then he watched as Arthur took a crown out of the wooden box. But it was no normal crown. This crown was silver and embedded with beautiful green crystals. The detail looked like woven silver vines and the crystals were made to look like intricate little leaves.

It was absolutely beautiful.

Merlin took this moment to look down at his clothes, and the breath that he never knew he was holding escaped him. He was in royal attire like he had never seen. His black breeches were tailored and a comfortable fit, and made of soft material. His tunic had fastened at the centre with buttons that led all the way to his neck. He’d never worn something so flattering for his own body. He could see the way the material stretched across his lean chest muscles and the way the tunic seemed to match the pattern of his waist.

And over his back he wore a deep green hooded cloak, which was brought together at his neck with..

_What is this?_

His gloved hand lingered on the dragon on his chest before he heard Arthur shakily whisper.

“It was my mother’s”

And when Merlin looked back up to his king, he watched as a tear fell down his cheek.

Arthur held the crown above Merlin’s head and turned to address the crowd with a vulnerable smile on his face.

“Then by the power of the sacred law vested in me, I crown you; Merlin: King of Camelot”

There was a silence as Arthur gently placed the crown on Merlin’s head. Merlin looked at Arthur’s hand, held out to him.

 _I’ve just been coronated_.

Merlin took Arthur’s hand, and instead of turning him around to face his audience, Arthur took his other hand in his and leant forward.

“Merlin, I had to do this properly. You have done so much for me since we met and I have never, ever thanked you. I’m afraid at this point, I feel like I can’t do enough to show you my appreciation, so I hope that this is enough for now.” he whispered.

And then Arthur’s fingers intertwined with his, and he leant forward.

And the world ended.

Or he died.

Because how on earth could he be alive if Arthur Pendragons lips were on his. The world around him had disappeared and he was nowhere but in this moment.

If he was dreaming, the least he could do was make the most of it, and so he let go of Arthur’s hands and placed his own on either side of Arthur’s face. He could feel the heat of his King’s skin through his gloves, and he could feel Arthur’s hands balancing on his own hips.

And then a smile. They were both smiling through the kiss. And it was a tender moment; an intimate and significant few seconds that defined everything that Merlin ever wanted. Arthur Pendragon, his noble king, his best friend; and his only and forever love.

And then it was over- but it wasn’t.

Because he opened his eyes and there stood Arthur, smiling at him with tears on his cheeks and a look of pure admiration in his eyes.

“I didn’t know how to show you, Merlin. But I had to show you somehow. I love you” he muttered in hushed tones, before closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Merlin’s

And through Merlin’s utter loss for words and bewilderment at the entire situation, all he could manage was

“I love you too, my king”

And then Arthur chuckled to himself before replying

“Well actually, Merlin. I’m not your king. You’re my King now”

And through the applause of the crowds and the shouts of “Long live the King!”, Merlin placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Arthur’s nose and replied.

“You’ll always be my King, Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a beautiful piece of art by happybluemo,. Please see here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929045


	8. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out with the fluff and in with the filth.

Once the chants of ‘Long Live the King’ began to die down, Merlin allowed the crowd to disperse into the courtyard. Here, the servants brought out the food with the help of the knights, and everyone had resumed their drinking until the early hours of the morning.

Merlin stood at the steps to the castle entrance and watched as the noble men and women of Camelot mingled with the village folk, dressed in their borrowed royal attire. Some families with younger children had left after congratulating Merlin on his new title, and after thanking Arthur for his kindness.

The night couldn’t have gone better, especially knowing that everyone had accepted his and Arthur’s openly declared partnership with applause. Merlin watched Arthur as he played with a young girl in the centre of the courtyard. They were each yielding small tree branches like swords, and Arthur had been teaching her how to fence. When the girl ran at him and whacked him on the shoulder with the stick, Merlin couldn’t help but laugh as Arthur fell to the floor and cried in over-exaggerated defeat.

This was the same man who less than a week ago had complained that children were ‘inconvenient and noisy little creatures’ and that he’d sooner have a pet dragon (which of course Merlin found all too hilarious). But watching him now, Merlin couldn’t help but appreciate Arthur for who he was allowing himself to be. Without the presence of his father, it was clear that Arthur felt less pressure. It was a side that Merlin didn’t get to see very often. He’d have to see to that.

Once the young girl’s mother said her farewells to Arthur, he came to stand aside Merlin at the steps, their shoulders gently touching.

“You know, Merlin, I think this has probably been the best night of my life.” said Arthur, while looking out to the kingdom before him. The sun was beginning to rise in the distance and Merlin knew that tomorrow would be a clean-up mission, but he wanted to utilise his time as well as he could- regardless of how the alcohol would be affecting him.

“I think I feel the same.” he said in reply.

 

.

 

After Merlin had announced the end of the feast and the villagers returned to their homes or places of residence, he was led to the doorway of one of the guest chambers.

“So, now that you’re King I thought you’d need somewhere nicer to stay. I couldn’t have you going back to that lump you call a bed. Hopefully this will be enough for you” and when Arthur unlocked the doors, Merlin couldn’t believe what he was seeing. A large four poster bed stood against the back wall surrounded by a canopy of emerald green drapes with silver lacing. Dark wooden furniture lined the walls of the room, and the patterns of the crests hanging on the wall were made visible by the way the light from the rising sun illuminated the silver pattern.

“It is my Mother’s crest.” Arthur said as Merlin approached it. “The sigil you are wearing was left to me when she died, and I wanted to pass it on to someone who meant just as much to me. Um, you’ll find clothes like the ones you are wearing in the wardrobe, and there is some nightwear folded on your bed.

Merlin turned back to Arthur to see him stood nervously in the doorway, fidgeting with his own hands. This was the first time Merlin had ever seen him look so small.

“Arthur, don’t look so nervous. This is all perfect and beautiful and wonderful but I just don’t know why you have done it all. I’m really not worth all th-”

and then before he could continue, Arthur was right there, and their lips touched for the second time that morning. One hand was on the back of Merlin’s neck the other at the base of his back, holding him in place.

This kiss was different. It started out soft, their lips barely brushing together- and then Arthur nipped at Merlin’s bottom lip making him laugh a little. As they playfully tugged at each other’s lips for a few moments, Merlin felt the delicate flick of Arthur's tongue, but before Merlin could do anything else; Arthur pulled away and moved to whisper in Merlin’s ear.

“Don’t you dare tell me you aren’t worth anything, Merlin. You are the bravest, most noble and loyal man I have ever laid eyes upon. You are worth more to me than any person alive, and I won’t hear you say otherwise. I may not be your King today, but I will not allow you to belittle yourself in such a way.” And then he gently placed a kiss below Merlin’s ear lobe, and Merlin felt a shiver run through his entire body.

Sensing Merlin’s pleasure at the action, Arthur continued to place gentle kisses down from Merlin’s ear, to the side of his neck, undoing the top two buttons of his new tunic as he went. Then Arthur placed an open- mouthed kiss on _that_ area of his shoulder and Merlin let out a low groan. Arthur took this as an open invitation to repeat the action, but this time instead of removing his lips, he sucked Merlin’s skin into his mouth, and Merlin could feel Arthur moving his tongue over the area.

_Gods, his tongue_

And then when Merlin was shaking and his breathing became staggered, Arthur kissed his way back up to Merlin’s ear and whispered to him once more.

“Now fucking kiss me like you kissed her”

And Merlin didn’t need any more motivation that that. Slowly, he removed his gloves and placed his left hand on Arthur’s right hip, and he let his right hand gently brush along Arthur’s cheekbone before pushing his hair behind his ear. He leant around, making sure his face was close enough not to touch, but so Arthur would feel Merlin’s breath against him.

“I can’t remember what I said to make her giggle, but it doesn’t matter.” Merlin gently bit at his ear lobe, causing Arthur’s hand to desperately grasp at the back of his neck. “What matters, is that I was thinking about you the whole time”

And then slowly, he ran the tip of his nose across Arthur’s cheek, and pulled back for just a moment to watch as his prince stood there open-mouthed and gasping. He gently placed his lips on Arthur’s, and immediately parted them, seeking an entrance. His prince willingly invited him, and Merlin let his tongue explore the depths of Arthur’s mouth before it found it’s place rolling and gliding along Arthur’s. He gently walked forward until Arthur stood against the wooden chest of drawers, and Merlin kicked Arthur’s legs apart and edged forward until he could feel their groins meet.

Upon feeling Arthur’s erection through his breeches, Merlin thrust forward with a predatorial growl and a moan escaped Arthur’s throat.

_That’s a sound I could get used to_

He thrust forward again and kept penetrating Arthur’s mouth more rapidly with his tongue. They found a steady pace and Arthur began to arch his hips, meeting every one of Merlin’s thrusts. Merlin was getting close, and judging by Arthur’s sudden inability to kiss, he figured Arthur was too.

When Arthur dropped his head back, Merlin began to place wet kisses down the side of Arthur’s neck; thanking the Gods that Arthur had removed his armour earlier on. A mixture of moans gasps and growls filled the air until, simultaneously, both of the kings had reached their climax.

After a moment of stillness and catching their breaths, Merlin let out a little chuckle.

“Dear me, Arthur. What would your Father say if he knew you would moan like that in the hands of another man?”

And then Arthur picked up Merlin’s discarded glove from the floor and whacked him across the head with it, knocking his crown slightly askew.

“Don’t be a prat, Merlin” he said, unable to stop smirking.

Then Merlin leant forward and whispered “You can’t address me like that” and Arthur took Merlin’s hand in his, and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it, before bowing slightly, meeting his gaze and saying “Don’t be a prat, your highness”.


	9. Magical Servant King

Arthur was beside himself with a mixture of disbelief and utter happiness. His day as king had opened his eyes to how people should be treated. He knew the world was unjust and unfair, but Camelot didn’t have to be.

Not under his rule.

Of course, he wouldn’t be capable of running a kingdom without the aid of a good council and a good husband.

_Oh._

But that was something Arthur hadn’t considered. He had all but confessed his undying love for his man servant and current king in front of noblemen and peasants alike, but for what cause? So that his Father can return and banish Merlin from the kingdom? So that he can force Arthur to marry a stuck-up Princess with a face like an upturned, crumpled tea-cosy?

_I think not._

But then what choice did he have? He can’t exactly change the law. Being king for a day may have its advantages but changing laws such as that was an idea that was just too far out of reach.

“How are you feeling?” came Merlin’s voice. As caring as ever, but this time with less order and more personality. He had been stood at the window for a long time while Arthur had been trying to sleep. When asked, Arthur was simply told ‘I’m just thinking about the day ahead’.

Arthur knew that pain oh too well; and agreed to let Merlin be alone.

“I’m okay, I just can’t sleep is all. Probably just the excitement from the feast still lingering in my system” he replied from the bed.

He felt the base of the bed dip and he turned his head to see Merlin looking down at him through that overgrown black hair of his.

“Are you sure you just can’t handle your wine?” Merlin’s tone was playful, yet peaceful as he jabbed at Arthur’s thigh with his finger.

“Yes, _Sire,_ I’m certain”

“Well then, you won’t mind bathing with me. The bath should be brought to the room any minute now” smiled Merlin, and after gently taking Arthur’s hand from the blanket, he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss there. He then gave Arthur the most delicate of smiles before returning to the window.

Arthur was so caught up in the loving look on Merlin’s face and the little kiss and their stupid marriage laws and Merlin’s hard dick rubbing up against his own earlier on, that when the maid delivered the bath and readied it; he’d almost completely forgotten what this was going to entail. It wasn’t until Merlin took his hand in his and gave Arthur a look of calm excitement- that Arthur realised he’d be seeing Merlin naked.

Of course, Merlin was used to bathing Arthur so that was nothing knew, but had he even seen Merlin so much as topless? He definitely hadn’t, he’d remember.

“So…” said Merlin, interrupting Arthur’s thoughts.

“So…” replied Arthur, matching his gaze.

“ _So…_ I am eternally grateful, Arthur, for all that you have done today. It means the world, even if it is just the wine speaking.”

_It’s not the wine speaking, Merlin, you absolute-_

But before he had the chance to open is mouth, Merlin intertwined his fingers with Arthur’s between their chests and continued.

“I want to repay you. And the only way I can do that is to show you. I can’t imagine how much courage it must have taken to coronate a manservant in front of half of Camelot and to confess your love to him as well!”

Arthur smirked at Merlin’s playful tone and dropped his eyes to their hands as he could feel his cheeks begin to blush.

“Arthur…” Merlin leant forward and placed his forehead to Arthur’s; his crown making the gesture slightly discomforting.

“I haven’t been totally honest with you since arriving in Camelot. I just want you to know that I am not a bad person. I am quite the opposite actually, and you have always been my highest priority. Now, lets go in the bath so you can see.”

Arthur was intrigued by this. There was evident fear in Merlin’s eyes before he turned his back and started to undress, but he still smiled. If Arthur was sure of anything, it was that that smile was genuine, and full of a relief.

_Oh Gods_

He thought, staring at the back of Merlin’s body and he slid his tunic from his shoulders.

_Oh Gods, he is going to be a girl in disguise or something. Or he’s going to be disfigured… or- Gods-_

But then Merlin turned, and Arthur’s thoughts cleared in an instant. His servant and king stood before him, only his breeches remaining. The contrast was the first thing that took him by surprise. His skin had never looked so pale next to his blue or red tunic, but now after bearing his black garments, he’d look almost ghostly if it weren’t for the red in his cheeks and on his shoulder.

_I put that there_

And he was proud of doing so.

Merlin walked forward and began to untie Arthur’s tunic, and Arthur busied himself with his breeches. He was the first to strip down to his skin and enter the bath.

“How come the water is always _perfect_ when you’re here Merlin?” he asked. Merlin just tapped his nose and gave a sad smile.

_This must be important_

Merlin walked around to stand by Arthur outside of the bath and he looked Arthur dead in the eye and stood up straighter than Arthur had even seen. He was just about to question the action when the words came and stunned Arthur to the root.

“Undress me” he growled. And it wasn’t a request, it was an order. An order from a King who two seconds ago was a shy and naïve servant.

Arthur didn’t need telling twice, and with deft fingers he untied Merlin’s breeches and helped tug them down. Merlin pulled of his undergarments following this, and as he stood straight again- Arthur had begun to think this was carefully planned.

Because he was _sure_ Merlin knew that by standing where he was, his dick would be eye level and not a centimetre away from his face; and boy did it look like it wanted some attention. But just as Arthur lifted a hand, Merlin stepped back with a look of concern. More so at himself than at Arthur, it seemed.

With a little shake of his head, he walked to the other side of the bath and lowered himself in, facing Arthur. They allowed their legs to wind together until they found a comfortable position and Merlin leaned back and closed his eyes.

And then the candles all went out.

_What on earth?_

Merlin placed a hand on the side of Arthur’s leg and gave a long “shhhhh”.

_Ah, so this was some sort of trick then_

“Arthur, I am going to… No- I’ll show.. _Damn!”_ sighed Merlin in flustered frustration. Arthur gently stroked his leg to aid his comfort.

“Try again, come on. You’re king now, just say what you have to.”

And then a few of the candles came back on, but only enough to give the slightest light. They could see the outlines of each other’s faces and bodies but nothing more.

And then the window opened.

_How in the five kingdoms did that even happen on its own?_

Arthur turned to Merlin for an answer or an explanation or _anything at all_ except what Merlin was doing.

He was leant back against the tub, his palms in front of him facing the sky – and then he looked Arthur straight and sure in the eyes. He spoke of something.. Arthur couldn’t understand it. But he knew he didn’t need to – because as Merlin’s eyes glowed like the rising sun they had watched together the previous morning, Arthur noticed small balls of multicoloured light, no bigger than the tip of his finger, floating up out of the bath water.

They hovered in the air above them, and then all was clear.

My Merlin has magic and _it is beautiful_.

Merlin watched as Arthur moved his fingers through the magical lights and upon seeing the look of contentedness on Arthur’s face, he grinned to himself.

And that was that. His father was wrong. How could all magic be bad when someone like Merlin had the power to yield it?

He lifted his legs over Merlin’s and pushed himself forward so he was on his lap and their chests were touching, and as he placed a passionate kiss to his Servant King’s lips, all he cared for was this beautiful, magical man with the rising sun his eyes and the stars at his fingertips.


	10. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit

Arthur’s eyes were burning through him with so much desire and apprehension that he couldn’t bare to look away. He had intended on closing his eyes, but then that would mean losing sight of his love in what was probably to be the last time Arthur would ever look at him that way.

Blowing out the candles should have been enough, but this was Arthur for Gods sake- the man wouldn’t know a sorcerer if one came and hit him about the head with a dish cloth.

Merlin had to focus. With a deep inhale, he focused all of his energy on the outer most parts of his reach. The least he could do was make his last act of magic a beautiful one, done out of honesty and pride. As he felt the energy pulse through him like a second blood- and he turned his palms upwards and pulled.

As he and Arthur gazed longingly at each other, Merlin summoned the particles from the water. He wanted to embody all that he thought himself blessed to have seen. He watched as the particles grouped together to assume star-like shapes, and they glowed the colour of the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen. The stars began to hover and float in the air around the man in front of him. The picture of perfection and kindness, nobility and honour; and deep down in there somewhere, was of the rarest type of love and gentle care.

_And it’s there for me_

And Merlin channelled that energy into the picture he was creating in front of himself, so as to remember this night before he was to be burned at the stake – or at the very least, banished from Camelot.

But when he looked at Arthur, he didn’t see any trace of pain in his face. His pupils were dilated, and his right hand was reaching through the air, slowly moving amongst the stars conjured for him. As his hands moved through the particles he gasped and turned to Merlin with an earth-shattering grin.

_He doesn’t want to kill me_

And then Merlin smiled until he couldn’t see properly, and his cheekbones were hurting with the strain of it. Prince Arthur Pendragon, son of King Uther, was a friend to Merlin’s magic.

And though it seemed an impossible act, Arthur smile got even wider – and in a moment that passed too fast, Arthur legs had found their place overlapping Merlin’s, and the most beautiful man to grace life itself was on his lap and kissing him as though that was all he knew. It was soft, tender and passionate at the start, and their chests were moving against each other through their breaths. Arthur’s hands were caressing his face and turning him at the appropriate angles for Arthur to fully explore his mouth.

In his state of sudden arousal, Merlin pulled at his love’s hips and he could feel his own erection glide along the underside of Arthur’s backside, and then probably from impulsive reaction, Arthur tensed himself and let out a gasp- and if that didn’t possess Merlin with absolute wanton need, nothing ever would. With the sudden rush of adrenaline (and probably the aid of a little magic) Merlin lifted himself to his knees, lifting Arthur along with him, and he pushed the prince onto his back in the bath. Arthur wrapped his legs around Merlin’s waist and his arms around his neck – and without moving his mouth from Merlin’s he began to arch his back and thrust. And _shit_ , Arthur’s submission was probably the biggest turn-on possible- and he was going to come just from Arthur thrusting that glorious arse against him- and just as he was beginning to climax

_Oh fucking hell_

Arthur took Merlin’s lip into his teeth and pulled and nipped and sucked and Merlin growled out his lust before releasing his spend into the bath water beneath Arthur.

And he knew it was pathetic because it took so little time, but although he had kissed before – that was as much as he had done. He could see what the fuss was about for sure, and as he reached down to touch himself through the aftermath of the pleasure, he came suddenly became very aware of Arthur’s unsatisfied erection.

He opened his eyes and in Arthur’s expression there was nothing other than pure love and admiration.

Merlin closed his eyes again and chuckled to himself before leaning around to Arthur’s ear.

“Let’s see if your dick tastes as good as your lips”

And Arthur let out a desperate moan and flung his head back when Merlin grasped his shaft with a certain and steady hand. He shuffled down the bath and in one motion, took Arthur’s length into his mouth, and he took it all the way in.

Now he didn’t feel as embarrassed because not long after he found a rhythm which alternated between licks, swallows and fist pumps – Arthur tensed his entire body and if the city of Camelot wasn’t sure of Arthur’s submission to Merlin earlier, they damn well heard it this time.

“Oh Gods, Merlin!”

Merlin swallowed every last drop of Arthur’s seed, and when his king finally settled again; Merlin used his hand to part Arthur’s lips and forced his tongue inside. Arthur responded in kind and they licked into each other’s mouths for a moment before Merlin pulled away to look at the man lying beneath him.

“Don’t you think you taste good?” Merlin asked with a laugh, and Arthur reached around and smacked his rear before replying.

“I swear Merlin, it’s a good job I like you so much or that would have earned you a place in the stocks for a lifetime”

Merlin climbed out of the bath and began to dry himself off, aware of Arthur doing the same thing in front of him. Then Merlin walked forwards and slid his arms around Arthur’s waist before whispering in his ear

“Actually, I’m King so you would do no such thing. And anyway, don’t pretend you didn’t like it.”

 

.

 

The two kings knew they had a lot to discuss and explore, but there was time for that yet. For now, they settled under the covers in each other’s arms, and shared gentle kisses until they both drifted into a sound sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read all of this at once, now will be a good time to pause.
> 
> I promise you'll get to see Merlin in full king mode soon.  
> (Also sorry this is turning out to be the longest thing I have ever written)


	11. The Morning After

Beneath Arthur, the cold of the stone courtyard floor felt new against his bare feet. He was slightly confused about where his feet where actually taking him, but he felt sure enough of himself to follow them. As he looked down at his body he realised something else that was odd. He was wearing a rather strange looking set of black breeches and a very loose, low-necked white tunic. He’d never wear such a thing outside.

And then suddenly, he wasn’t alone in the courtyard. There were rows of chairs in front of him, and he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his Father, dressed in similar clothing and

_What the fuck_

He was wearing a crown of flowers on his head.

They walked together past each of the rows of chairs and as they passed – Arthur’s friends began to appear, smiling politely at Arthur and his Father. Just as he was returning a little wave to Leon, he became aware of a glowing warmth ahead of him, and then he turned to see Merlin in his full royal attire and looking at him with sparkling blue eyes full of pure love- and beside him was Geoffrey carrying a velvet pillow on top of which lay two silver rings.

And then he gasped and found himself staring at the ceiling of Merlin’s royal chambers. He blinked a few times before realising that what had just happened had been his imagination and 3 things struck him.

  * His Father looked fucking hilarious in a flower crown
  * Merlin wasn’t in bed next to him, nor was he anywhere in the room
  * Arthur had just dreamt about marrying him



_Fucking hell Arthur, you really are screwed._

The sun was still low in the sky, and Arthur immediately registered his tiredness. Surely, he couldn’t have been asleep longer than 2 hours? The sun had barely just risen when he and Merlin had gone to bed.

Come to think of it, did Merlin even come to bed? Arthur remembered clambering reluctantly out of Merlin’s arms and into the bed and-

_Hang on a minute_

He was dressed in his nightwear. He definitely was not wearing any clothes at all when he went to bed.

_That sly little worm!_

Merlin had used magic to send Arthur to sleep, and it Arthur had to hazard a guess, Merlin never did get around to going to bed.

 

.

 

As he reached the council chambers, Arthur carefully pushed open the doors. It had been a strange journey through the castle. Although the kingdom was aware of Merlin’s reign today, Arthur hadn’t thought (especially after how well yesterday had gone) that people would take today so seriously, but sure enough, no one had even acknowledged him in the corridors as he’d walked past. In fact, as he called into the kitchen to try and pinch a small bun to snack on, the cook had hit his hand with a spoon!

Geoffrey was sat at a table in front of him looking rather flustered. In fact, he was in such a state that he didn’t even notice Arthur entering. The room was barely recognisable past all the books, scrolls and scraps of old parchment surrounding him, and suddenly Arthur felt very alarmed.

“What is the meaning of all of this?” he shouted, and he realises that if he’d shouted even a fraction louder, he’d have probably been organising Geoffrey’s burial. The old man clutched at his tunic over his chest and jumped up from his chair in alarm. And then Arthur had no idea what was happening. Leon and a handful of his knights were there in a blink and had marched Arthur from the room, and despite Arthur’s attempts to fight back- he soon gave up. He was certain there was still alcohol pulsing through his veins and after having so little sleep there was no way he could take down 6 knights.

As they approached Merlin’s chambers, Arthur felt a heavy drowsiness settle over his eyes, but not the tired sort of drowsiness he’d been feeling all morning, but a tingling kind. One that he could feel in every fibre of his being. One that made his heart swell. One that glowed golden.

And his last thought before his body gave in was that Merlin was abusing his power today.

 

.

 

This time when Arthur awoke, Merlin was stood at the base of the bed. He had one arm perched on his hip and his head was rested against the bed post. Arthur inhaled deeply as he soaked up the beauty of the man in front of him. Merlin must be fond of his new attire because he was, again, wearing the clothes Arthur had designed for him. He let his eyes linger first on Merlin’s lips; plump and red and still looking well kissed from their fun in the early hours. He then looked into those fucking impossible eyes, and although they were darkened and slightly sunken from the evident lack of sleep, there were still beautiful and seductive and mysterious and magic.

_Yes, he’s all magic. That’s the only way someone could be so fucking perfect._

“So I wanted to talk about your little intrusion in the council chambers this morning” Merlin said, unmoving from his position.

“And I want to talk about what the hell was happening. I’ve never seen Geoffrey look so horrified in all my life, Merlin! I was worried!” and then Arthur remembered everything “ _And just hang on one fucking moment_ , you used your magic to make me sleep! That is total abuse of power! I could have you-”

and then the corner of Merlin’s stupidly delicious lips curled up into a side smirk and his eye-lids lowered just as much as his voice.

“You could have me what? I’m king remember, and the only way you’ll be having me today is if you beg for it”

And Arthur never knew he could go from so angry to so aroused. It was as though Merlin was a completely separate being to the one he was so familiar with. But no. He wasn’t going to beg. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. He was still going to be Prince every other day so he was going to stand his ground, no matter how much his dick was willing against it.

“In your dreams, sire” he growled, his voice betraying his evident arousal.

Almost at once, Merlin’s expression turned to one of pure Professionalism and he stood straight and looked Arthur dead in the eyes.

“Well in that case, I have a lot to attend to today. I’d like you to keep yourself busy training with the knights if you wouldn’t mind. I’ll be speaking with you later” and just as Merlin made to exit the room, Arthur’s voice shot out like vomit.

“MERLIN! What the hell? At least tell me what was happening this morning?!”

Merlin stopped very still with his fingers tight around the door handle

“Oh don’t worry, it’s been dealt with. And anyway, you’ll find out soon enough”

And even though King Merlin hadn’t turned to face him, Arthur could tell by that tone he was so familiar with, that there had been a playful smile on Merlin’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts getting interesting folks
> 
> Enter BAMF Merlin


	12. Merlin's First Comand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to just use this space to thank you guys for showing such an interest in this story.  
> It was supposed to be just a little one shot to start with- and I guess I just got carried away. All I can do is apologise to those who didn't want a long-ass badly written fic.  
> But those of you who have left comments and kudos, thank you thank you thank you! You guys are giving me the will power to get this thing finished (which it will be eventually, I promise).
> 
> There is a lot more fun to come with Merlin as King, and as this is my first proper writing commitment, I feel absolutely overwhelmed by everything.
> 
> So yes, thank you all!

Arthur was stood in his own chambers, facing his mirror. He had ordered for a manservant quite some time ago to help him into the armour that was currently sat idle on his bed, but he was beginning to think no one would come. Why would they? He wasn’t considered royalty today, after all.

He let his mind wander to the early morning events. Surely Merlin would tell him if something serious had happened? The castle would be a prime target with his Father gone, and with Arthur’s actions yesterday, there was no doubt that news would have travelled fast. But Merlin would tell him if someone had tried to attack, or if something had gone wrong somewhere.

_Wouldn’t he?_

But, of course he wouldn’t. It was Merlin. Arthur had been thinking about his magical king all morning and sure enough, it was evident that Merlin had done so very many things for Arthur and the Kingdom and had never once looked for reward or even gratitude.

He really did deserve to be King, didn’t he? He was a natural…

But then what of his attitude? After all Arthur did for him last night, Merlin had only spoken to him once today, and it was to try and seduce him.

_He didn’t try, Arthur, he succeeded._

And Merlin had been looking at him, watching him, like a starving man seeking a five-course meal. Arthur had never felt so vulnerable and aroused. But how did Merlin do it? Had he done it before? _Oh Gods_ , of course he had. He said Chastity was his fourth kiss. He’d probably shagged at least 2 people by now.

Arthur noticed his eyes wandering down his topless reflection, and he began to gently tug at the hairs below his navel. Merlin had _wanted_ him. Surely that was a _very_ good thing. His hand slipped underneath his untied breeches, and he gently stroked the underside of his shaft, causing his dick to throb against the material above it, and sending a shiver down Arthur’s legs. Merlin had done this to him last night while those ridiculously irresistible lips wrapped around him and engulfed him.

And then Arthur was pumping his fist, desperately watching his reflection in the mirror. He has never seen himself like this before, and it was in this moment that he decided that he wouldn’t beg today. He would make Merlin beg. And he kept pumping, trying out different facial expressions and letting his free hand wander over his body; tugging his own hair and stroking his own nipples. The thought of sitting across from Merlin looking as he did in this moment, surrounded by other people was enough to send him over.

So that was his plan. He’d attend his training first, always the obedient citizen. Then afterwards he’d have some fun.

_Lets see who’s begging tonight, Merlin._

 

.

 

Arthur had just cleaned himself up when Leon entered his chambers.

“Does no-one ever knock?” Arthur said, covering his naked groin with a towel, startled by the sudden intrusion.

Leon looked at Arthur with an innocent smile on his face before replying.

“Well, firstly- you’re almost an hour late to practice so we thought something might have been wrong. Obviously, you’re just lazy. Secondly- you are forgetting that I have seen you change probably more than anyone else in this entire kingdom, so why all of a sudden are you so modest?”

Arthur looks down at his groin and realises how much more awkward Leon just made the situation. Stupid as it may sound, Arthur doesn’t want anyone to be able to _tell_ what he’d been up to through the early hours of the morning. Instead, he turns his back, stepping into his under-garments.

Then after Leon had finished laughing at Arthur’s request, he helped him into his armour.

“I always knew you were a little bit dim, Arthur, but this just takes it to a whole new level.”

Arthur just scowled at Leon. He probably didn’t have a leg to stand on at the moment, what with his royal rights revoked, but he would make sure Leon payed for this later on. Something that would involve public humiliation would do it.

They headed to the training grounds together where Arthur was surprised to find Gwaine, in full armour like the rest of them. Arthur didn’t want to admit it, but the look was rather flattering.

“You aren’t a Knight, Gwaine” teased Arthur, sure that he still held at least a little bit of power over his knights a least, but then there was that all too professional, seductive and intrusive voice behind him.

“Actually, he is” said Merlin, handing Arthur a scroll. Arthur looked incredulously from Merlin to Leon, who just shrugged with an apologetic look on his face. Arthur unravelled the scroll, and sure enough, this was a legal document, affirming Gwaine had been knighted in a private ceremony this morning.

“But he isn’t of noble blood!” said Arthur. Surely Merlin can’t just go around knighting any sleazy, drunken idiots he might find on the streets! _No offence, Gwaine._

“It doesn’t matter anymore” Merlin replied matter-of-factly, as if he hasn’t just insinuated that one of the oldest laws of the Kingdom hadn’t just been broken. Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but then Merlin’s finger was on his lips and all of a sudden, it took all of his will not suck that finger into his mouth.

“It doesn’t matter anymore” Merlin repeated, this time accentuating every single word, before winking, and playfully slapping Arthur’s cheek (much to the knights’ amusement).

“ _Mer_ lin!” Arthur shouted as Merlin sniggered with the knights. Merlin had just slapped him! He’d _slapped_ him! But then Merlin suddenly stopped laughing and leant dangerously close to Arthur’s face and locked eyed with him before whispering for only him to hear.

“Ooooh, poor Arthur. I must admit, I prefer it when you shout my name with a little bit more- mmm… desire.” And then Merlin licked his bottom lip before biting it into his mouth, and laughing with a certain darkness.

“We’ll work on it” Merlin said loudly and professionally again, as he straightened up and walked away, leaving Arthur stood as though he’d been reprimanded like a naughty three -year-old and wondering what the actual fuck just happened.

_You’re fucked, Arthur._


	13. The Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Minor Character Injury, Violence, and ANGST
> 
> (Sorry guys, this is just the way things happened as I wrote)

The Knights had invited Arthur to the tavern after training; so he headed to his chambers for a quick wash and change.

 _A nice tankard of ale_ _with my friends… surely that can’t be any different than usual?_

Arthur didn’t usually drink until the later hours of the day, but he was desperate for just a little bit of normality.

Arthur’s walk to the tavern was actually rather pleasant. It was nice to be able to travel without being bowed at and offered things left, right and centre. The odd person smiled at him or gave him a gentle nod, and that was a much more genuine greeting, he thought. As he walked through the streets, he took a few moments to stop by the stalls and bought himself an apple. As he bit down on it, he soaked in his surroundings. Camelot has always been a beautiful place, but here in the lower town people were in desperate need of some assistance. It didn’t seem right at all that the were, essentially, living in poverty while his Father threw gold at people for the silliest things.

In this moment, Arthur swore to win the next Melee and give every penny of the gold towards work down here. When he was officially King- this would not be a lasting problem.

Arthur entered the tavern in a cheerful mood, ready to greet his friends. He prepared himself for the shoulder punches and horseplay that always ensued during their social gathering. What he didn’t prepare for, was the sight of Gwaine whispering into Merlin’s ear with a hand on his side; and Merlin bashfully laughing.

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks and suddenly he felt empty; as though he was just a shell of a person. He gripped at his stomach and had the sudden urge to vomit when a heavy hand on his shoulder caught him off guard.

“A tankard for Arthur, if you will, Marie!” shouted Leon. This made the situation even worse- because had Merlin turned and greeted him with a smile, Arthur might have been able to pass the incident off as being innocent. Instead, Merlin jolted back out of Gwaine’s grasp, forcefully hitting his hand away. The smile instantly left both of their faces, and Merlin left the tavern briskly enough to not be caught on his way out.

 

* * *

 

 

_You idiot!_

Merlin was furious at himself. Gwaine has already been drunk and he _knew_ letting him touch his side was crossing a boundary, but he was so desperate for the information that he just didn’t care. Now he’d have to try and explain to Arthur what was happening. After the Prince had publicly confessed his love yesterday, had Merlin really just publicly gotten close to Gwaine in a tavern. _Gwaine?_

_Absolute, stupid fool._

He paused for the briefest second outside of the tavern and considered going back in to apologise profusely, as he so desperately wanted to; but he made a vow to himself not to show any sign of weakness today. He mustn’t.

It had already been a long morning and afternoon of negotiations and he was lucky to find a spare half hour to spend to even catch Gwaine. He must keep his head on straight if he wants to get through the rest of the negotiations. He didn’t plan on telling a soul until tonight. Not even Gaius. The thought of that eyebrow reaching new levels didn’t put his mind at east.

Geoffrey was the only one he knew what had happened, for it had been he that informed Merlin. So Merlin made the impulsive decision to go through with things. To _really_ go through with things.

He’d probably be hung on Uther’s return, but even then… Uther wouldn’t have the authority.

One day the thought might have made him laugh, but instead it sent a shudder down his spine.

_Two more laws, Merlin. You can get through it._

* * *

 

 

Arthur had been sat staring at his full tankard for some time now, not speaking a word. His throat had closed in on itself and he really did think that any substance to enter his stomach would make an unwelcome exit. Had Merlin just betrayed him? Of course, Merlin didn’t officially belong to Arthur, and he never could.

_What was I thinking?_

Of course, he couldn’t belong to Arthur. So why would he then commit himself to such a thing as this? It was painful; a kind of hurt Arthur hadn’t experienced before. There were a lot of things Merlin made him unsure of, but the one thing he _was_ sure of- was that Merlin loved him. Neither of them had admitted such a thing, because why would they? They could never act on it.

_Yes, I definitely do love him._

Arthur paused his thoughts for a moment to risk a sip of his ale.

_But he doesn’t love me._

Arthur was then roused from his thoughts by is tankard being scooped away from him.

“Well come on Princess, if you aren’t going to drink it properly, I might as well…” said Gwaine while he began to gulp down Arthur’s ale.

Arthur was normally a patient man. In more recent days, he often thought before he acted. But that was when he was a member of the royal family with a reputation to uphold.

And today, he was free of that burden.

He hadn’t fought without weaponry in some time, least of all against an unarmed man. But did this not warrant such actions?

If it didn’t, it was too late.

Arthur’s fist met Gwaine’s face with such force that he felt the crunch of bone under his fist, and never had he relished a feeling more. As the adrenaline pulsed through his veins, he found himself suddenly over Gwaine’s body on the floor. Laying punch after punch after punch into his face. He felt as though he was watching it in slow motion. Gwaine’s face was moving almost comically to each side with every hit, and the sounds of the bar had drowned out of Arthur’s mind, leaving only the sound of crunching, cracking and staggered breath.

At least until a shout rang clear above everything else and a million hands grabbed at Arthur, pulling him away from the limp, lifeless body he had left on the tavern floor.

Gwaine was his friend.

He was drunk and unable to defend himself.

He was potentially Merlin’s love.

_What the fuck have I done?_


	14. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I whole-heartedly apologise that is has taken me so long to update this! I swear that I will try my best to keep this updated at least once a week. This WIP is now my highest priority and I do hope to have it completely finished very soon!

Merlin had been sat with Geoffrey for a couple of hours now, and to his surprise they’d made a lot of progress. Merlin was to have a meeting with the knights and council very soon, before the announcements tonight. Merlin had made extra sure with Gwaine that Arthur would not be able to attend the meeting. Gwaine was the distraction; and although he may have been drunk, the man was loyal without fault.

Although Geoffrey had frequently commended him on his abilities and his patience today, Merlin still felt absolutely guilt-stricken. Of course, nothing had been happening between he and Gwaine in the tavern, and Gwaine had always been a bit touchy-feely; especially after a drink- but Merlin had seen the look on Arthur’s face. That breath-taking smile had immediately been replaced with a look of… of betrayal.

Merlin had to force himself to concentrate if things were to go to plan this evening. He couldn’t let this get the better of him. No doubt Arthur would be feeling ten times better after a drink with his friends.

“Geoffrey, I think we might actually finished here” Merlin sighed, with a gentle grin.

Geoffrey quickly skimmed through all of the papers and signed the odd document here and there before replying.

“It would seem so, Your Highness. Shall we prepare for the mee-”

Geoffrey’s sentence was suddenly drowned out by the sound of the chamber doors slamming open and Leon running to their table, with an expression that made Merlin’s gut churn.

Merlin immediately stood with so much force that the chair behind him fell to the ground. _Something has happened to Arthur. Someone has invaded Camelot. Someone is dead_. The scenarios played over in his mind before he managed to speak.

“What is it, Leon?”

Leon looked withdrawn for a moment, before desperately stumbling on his words.

“Merl- Sorry, Sire.. It’s- _well_. Gwaine has been terribly injured”

Merlin felt the colour drain from his own face and he was suddenly aware of the weight of carrying himself. He steadied himself with his hands on the table.

“Who could have done such a thing?” he asked, and Leon didn’t have to answer. His look of withdrawal turned to a look of pure sadness and apology. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. Before Leon spoke again, Merlin continued. “Where is he?”

It came out quieter, and with absolutely no command. He had upheld his reputation as King for the day and had enjoyed playing up to the title. But this was a matter of which he’d rather not oversee.

“He’s in the dungeons, Sire. Since you made Gwaine a knight; it seemed like the only suitable option.”

Merlin couldn’t bring himself to even react. He just found himself staring emptily at the desk in front of him.

“Let him go to his chambers, but he is under the King’s Command to stay there until personally granted permission to leave by me. Get Sir Kay to gather the council, we will meet here within the hour. There is a lot to discuss.”

Leon just nodded and left, the doors closing behind him.

Geoffrey placed a gentle hand on Merlin’s shoulder after picking up his chair, and Merlin sat back down, his head spinning.

“You know, Sire, what you’re doing is very wise. Risky, but wise. And I’m sure Arthur will see reason in it.”

Merlin nodded to reassure himself before digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. He was running on absolute no sleep after last nights feast and he still had so much to do. He closed his eyes and filtered through the earth below the castle, pulling on the strong magic there. Using the energy of the earth to keep himself awake after a drunken night of sexual antics was not something he would ever be telling Gaius or Killgharrah about. _Ever._

 

.

 

The knights were all speechless. Back when Merlin had stood in on the council meetings, he always noticed how even when Uther was discussing the most serious issues, there would always be at least a couple of nobles mumbling to each other under their breath… but not this time.

The room was uncomfortably quiet. Merlin had just informed the council of Geoffrey’s discoveries and how legitimate they were. He probably added even more fuel to the fire after telling them all about the how Gwaine was a knight, and that law had been lifted. Thankfully, no one disagreed with the idea, but there were wary looks shared. So, when Merlin then went on to reveal his other plans, the council just stared at him open-mouthed. Gaius was currently a rather unsettling shade of purple and both of his eyebrows had gone well above and beyond the stratosphere. If it was possible from a person to physically explode from rage, that it what it would look like.

Merlin could do nothing but look at the physician apologetically until he had a better chance to speak to him later.

With the (somewhat gobsmacked) approval of the knights, Merlin instructed them all on their jobs for the evening. Leon was to fill Gwaine in on everything, Sir Kay was to lead the servants in preparations.

Arthur may have made an impression yesterday, but Merlin just had to one-up him.

 

.

 

 _I could have killed him_.

Arthur was barely aware that he was being led to the council chambers by Sir Kay. His feet were carrying him, but he wasn’t conscious of it. How could he have been so _stupid?_ One of the most loyal men he’d known, and he’d nearly killed him.

Arthur had been immersed heavily in his own thoughts after being locked in his chambers. He didn’t even deserve that much- they should have left him in the dungeons to rot. Yesterday had been perfect. More than perfect, even. He thought he had everything, only to ruin it all not a day later.

Sir Kay pushed open the doors to the council chambers and

“ _Oh”_

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. He was stood on a long emerald green carpet, that led over the grey stone floor of the chambers to the throne, on which Merlin sat sideways, one leg bent up so his foot rested on the arm, and the other dangling over the front. His elbow rested on the other arm of the throne, and he turned to meet Arthur’s gaze.

Arthur wasn’t sure why it looked so _right._ Merlin, in his royal attire, crown and all, looking so casual as king. As though it was his rightful place.

Arthur noted the silver platter of grapes in Merlin’s lap before the Magical King spoke.

“Well are you just going to stand there?”

Arthur jumped a little and looked around. He hadn’t noticed when Sir Kay had left, or when the doors had closed behind him. He suddenly felt very claustrophobic.

Merlin turned his head back to his tray and ran a green grape between his fingers before placing it swiftly between his teeth and _hell_ , that shouldn’t even be hot but it just was.

Arthur warily approached the throne, his head down.

He stood paused at the bottom of the steps leading up to the throne and waited for his reprimand. He knew Merlin couldn’t banish him, but there were other things he was more than capable of doing. Things that would hurt Arthur even further.

“I’m sorry” he barely whispered. It was all he could think of to say, and it sounded pathetically insignificant. He really was useless.

“Come here, Arthur”

Arthur looked up to see Merlin had shifted so that he was sat properly- the tray of grapes on a little table beside his throne. Arthur obeyed and hurried up the steps where he stopped right in front of Merlin. Merlin stood and took Arthur’s hands in his. Arthur noted how he wasn’t wearing his gloves, and that he was sporting a ring, not like one he had ever seen before. It was a thick silver band with a large oval black stone, glistening with yellow-ish specks when the light hit it right.

“Listen to me, Arthur. Sir Leon is apologising to Gwaine on your behalf as we speak. We all know what you did was wrong but it wasn’t without reason. I am to blame for this, for it was I who put you in that situation in the first place. You know where your loyalties lie, and the knights do not think any less of you, and nor do I.”

Arthur looked into Merlin’s eyes, their faces mere centimetres apart. Merlin looked noble and royal and professional, but there was something in his eyes- something just for Arthur, that showed that his Merlin was still under there.

Merlin shifted his hands so that their fingers entwined, and pressed is forehead to Arthur’s. They both stayed that way for a moment before Merlin broke the silence.

“Say something, Arthur”

Of course, Arthur could only think of one thing to say.

“I love you, Merlin”

And with that, Merlin nosed his way forwards and placed a soft kiss on Arthur’s lips. It was barely even a touch- a gesture so soft and so special. Arthur unwound a hand from Merlin’s grasp, and cupped Merlin’s cheek before kissing him back, just as soft, but this time for longer. When they pulled away from each other, Merlin looked into Arthurs eyes.

“and I love you”

Then the sorcerer took Arthur’s face in both of his hands and placed firm kisses on Arthur’s head, cheek, jaw and lips, before pulling away and rubbing his nose against the Prince’s. And they stood that way for a moment, Merlin caressing his lover’s face as they smiled with fondness and happiness and everything was okay in this moment, because here they were. Arthur, with his hands on Merlin’s hips under his cloak, their noses still brushing gently. And when the Prince noticed that Merlin had began to pull at the magic of the earth to bring the glittering stars around them again, Arthur moved into another kiss.

A kiss which was new to them both. This kiss was a confession, a truth and a giving of themselves to each other. They were equals in this. On this glorious day where neither one of them was supposed to be who they were, but they were more their true selves than ever before.

And the kiss grew needy. Hands began to explore, and breaths became short and staggered before Arthur could think of nothing else to do but give himself over to his King, by way of both a confession of love and an apology for his mistakes; and for what they could never truly be.

Arthur began to place hard wet kisses on Merlin’s neck, sucking and biting and claiming for a moment what was still his., before pushing Merlin back onto the throne, and kneeling between his legs.

He made quick work of Merlin’s breeches and soon enough, he was able to take Merlin’s hard length into his hand. First, he made gentle work of delicately spiralling his tongue over the tip, before slowly licking the underside of Merlin’s shaft. Carefully pulling back his foreskin, the Prince traced the patterns of the head of Merlin’s dick with his mouth- and after feeling confident that everything was wet enough, he slowly took the sorcerer into his mouth until he felt the intrusion bringing tears to his eyes and forcing his throat muscles to contract.

Merlin let out a long gasp, and Arthur looked up to meet his eyes- seeing in them lust and love and a wanton need for a release. His king’s hand laced through Arthur’s hair, and began to move Arthur’s head up and down until he’d set a pace. Arthur sloppily swirled his tongue whilst sucking on the sorcerer’s length, making his eyelids flutter and bringing gasps and moans of pure unadulterated pleasure.

This was how he wished things could always be. He and Merlin, always giving themselves over to one another; letting themselves indulge in these intimate moments.

Arthur realised that Merlin must be nearing to climax when he accidentally thrusted into his mouth, and so the Prince held his head very still, and guided Merlin’s other hand so that he had a firm grasp on his face before speaking

“Fuck my mouth, Sire”

and Merlin could do nothing but let out a carnivorous growl before fucking hard into Arthur skull- and though it was a new sensation, Arthur loved it. The feeling of being used and fucked and dominated by his King. A pleasure he wouldn’t ever get to have again after today.

And when the sorcerer suddenly pulled back and demanded “Open your mouth”, Arthur did as he was told, and all it took was three strokes from Arthur’s gentle hand and Merlin was coming and coming in his mouth and on his face and before Arthur could even think about his next movement, Merlin had knelt down in front of him and pulled him in for one last deep kiss. And when they pulled away, Merlin sucked Arthur’s bottom lip where the sorcerers spend had not yet been removed.

Then, slowly, Arthur wrapped his arms around his King’s waist, under his cloak, and buried his face in his chest.  Hearing only a whisper before smiling to himself like an idiot.

“I really do love you Arthur, with everything that I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback with your thoughts on this chapter!


	15. Unsurity.

Arthur had retired to his chambers for a much-needed nap. He’d desperately hoped to be left there uninterrupted, but even when rid of his royal duties he wasn’t so lucky.

He awoke to a repeated thumping on the door and Leon’s muffled voice.

“Arthur, you need to let me in- I’ve been asked to deliver some things.”

Arthur flung himself over onto his stomach and huffed into his pillow before kicking off his blanket (not in a childish manner at all, thank you very much) and opening his door.

Leon entered with what Arthur recognised immediately as clothing, for it was in the same expensive clothing bag from the seamstress whom he had ordered Merlin’s royal attire from. He eyed the large bag with caution before turning to Leon, full of questions. Before he got the chance to ask any, however, Leon raised his hands in a ‘I surrender’ motion

“I don’t know anything. All I know is you need to bathe, put them on, and make your way to the balcony” and with that, Leon left; but not before Arthur was sure that he saw the corner of his mouth pull into a smile.

_What the hell had they been planning?_

Straight away, Arthur untied the bag and pulled it down over the clothes.

He wasn’t sure what he was expected, but he was definitely blown away by what he had been given. They were breath-taking to say the least. A black button-down tunic, made of the finest and softest material he had ever felt, with a high neck and lace-up cuffs. Arthur didn’t often wear black. In fact, he couldn’t remember ever wearing it- so when he eyed the breeches and saw that they too were black, he was surprised. This attire wasn’t too dissimilar from that of which he’d had made for Merlin. He’d look out of place in these clothes- especially next to Merlin who looked so beautiful in his attire- as though the clothes had been modelled around his body.

Arthur’s attention was then caught by a hint of red behind these garments. He fished it out of the bag to marvel at it in its full splendour. It was a Camelot red cloak, of the finest quality he had ever seen. But, unlike his own it was outlined by a ribbon of Silver, and in the same silver, the Camelot crest was embroidered in huge print across the back of it.

He had never seen such art and craftmanship in an item of clothing.

He’d be honoured to wear it.

 

Before he could request one, a bath tub was brought to his room. In a combination of panic and excitement Arthur bathed himself quickly and carelessly. George had offered to assist him but he refused- it wouldn’t do to let another man bathe him after all.

He towelled himself off and George offered to help him into his clothes. Contrary to Arthurs prior thoughts, the clothes seemed to adjust to his body when he tried them on – almost as if by magic.

He chose not to look at his reflection for fear of comparing himself to Merlin. He wouldn’t admit it if you asked, but Arthur did pride himself on how he looked, and it wouldn’t do to put himself down. After all, in the presence of King Merlin in his royal attire; no one would look twice at him.

After ensuring his new gown was fixed in place with the royal pendragon crest at the front, Arthur made his way to the balcony.

Of course, as he walked he began to wonder. It had been only this time yesterday that he had summoned Merlin for his coronation; and since then Camelot’s new king had made himself very scarce. He hadn’t really seen Arthur all that much (which was a shame because Arthur _really_ liked Merlin in those clothes, and he sure as hell wouldn’t mind tearing them off him) and he’d definitely had a council meeting without him. Didn’t he value Arthur’s words of advice? Or had he just wanted Arthur to have a break? Merlin was always telling Arthur he had to much responsibility so maybe he wanted to relieve him of that burden?

It had been a long couple of days so far; full of love, fear and work. Arthur just hoped that whatever Merlin was doing would answer some questions.

 

As he rounded the corner to the balcony doors, the knights gave him a firm nod. He’d have responded if not for the fact that Gwaine was quite literally bounding up to him with a huge wonky smile on his face, not to dissimilar to a dopey Labrador.

“Hello, Princess” he said taking Arthur into a one-armed hug. “In case you were wondering, Merlin and Gaius healed me. But I understand I was being flirtacious and I shouldn’t have. He’s your King, after all.”

Arthur looked at Gwaine’s face. He was bruised- quite badly. There were no obvious broken bones or cuts; but he’d definitely been bleeding when…

How bad had Arthur hurt him? As if he’d read his mind, Gwaine continued.

“Don’t bother asking. It’s better for you to not know. What’s important is that I’m willing to forget about it if you are, and you’ve got a big evening ahead of you and you don’t need this on your mind.”

Arthur couldn’t speak. He had punched this man almost to death (or so he’d thought) and yet here he was pledging his friendship, regardless of Arthur’s foolish actions. Without thinking, Arthur stepped forward, places his right hand on the back of Gwaine’s head and leaned in, touching their foreheads.

It wasn’t an action shared between knights, but it was one shared between friends.

“Thank you,” Arthur whispered- because it was all he could say.

“Don’t be such a girl’s petticoat, _Princess_ ” Gwaine replied, and they both laughed before pulling apart and sharing a few shoulder punches.

 

They were roused from their horseplay by the sound of Geoffrey’s voice, which had been magnified to sound probably a hundred times louder than what was humanly possible.

 _Magic_ , thought Arthur with a laugh.

Leon and Gwaine took their places at either door- ready to pull them open, when Arthur felt fingers entwine with his.

Merlin looked as beautiful as ever in black and emerald green- his crown of silver vines and emeralds somehow bringing out the blue in his beautiful eyes, and the confident smile on his face told Arthur that whatever was about to happen would be fine. Because here they were, side by side, King and Prince. And they sure as hell could handle anything together.

“People of Camelot; please kneel for Merlin, son of Hunith, King of Camelot. And for third-in-line for the throne, Prince Arthur Pendragon”

Merlin gave Arthur’s hand a little squeeze, and that confidence in his face faltered for just a second. Any normal person would have missed it, but Arthur wasn’t just any normal person to Merlin- and that wasn’t a look he ever wanted to see again.

A look of fear.

The doors in front of them opened and as they crossed the balcony threshold, he audience roared and cheered, and kneeled for them. Maybe Merlin didn’t think Arthur could hear, or maybe he didn’t want him to.

But Arthur did.

“I love you Arthur, no matter what. And I’m so sorry, but I had to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.
> 
> The next chapter will have a bit of a big reveal, so I thought I'd keep you guys waiting that little bit longer.


	16. The Two Lover's Stars

As Geoffrey raised his hands and beckoned the crowds to stand, the city fell into silence. _All_ of Camelot must have been here; Arthur had never seen so many people, not even in battle.

A feeling of angst and dread tore at his insides as he stood hand in hand with his lover. It was no secret to Camelot that Arthur was in love with Merlin; he’d made sure of that much. Now, however, Arthur was beginning to regret his actions. He had initiated something between himself and his King, his sorcerer… his servant; and now that he had felt what it could truly be like- he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to live without it. And yet, his father would return tomorrow and all would fall back into place- including the law that two men cannot be lovers.

And as the law of Camelot states:

 _Should any heir to the throne engage in acts of love with another male,_  
it will be treated as no less that the worst treason.  
For should a king marry a man,  
his rule is divided and the throne is split.

_Should a King marry a man, he will lose his rights to the throne.  
Should a King marry a man, He will bare witness to his lover’s execution._

It was something Arthur couldn’t bare to think about. He had put Merlin in a vulnerable position whilst blinded by his own insatiable needs. It was selfish.

His Sorcerer would be banished.

And what was worse, Merlin must know. Because why else would he apologise? He knew that this was his final day as King- and likely his final day in Camelot.

As Geoffrey rambled through introductions and thanks to the people, Arthur’s mind started working in overdrive. He couldn’t let Merlin be banished. His place was at the Prince’s side- as it always was and always would be.

There was nothing else for it. Arthur would have Gwaine prepare the horses tonight and they would leave. They would seek solace elsewhere. Somewhere without the pressure of the throne and the threat of death. Somewhere they could love each other wholly and openly.

To hell with Uther and his laws. He’d just have to find a new heir.

“King Merlin of Camelot has had a busy day. You may have noticed that in contrast to Arthur- he has spent little time with all of you here, and he is here to address this. So please kneel once more for King Merlin of Camelot.”

Merlin tightened his grip on Arthur’s hand once more, but this time Arthur felt and tingling warmth pulse through his fingers; moving him and calming him and steadying him. Merlin was sharing his magic.

The Magical King placed two fingers over his larynx and spoke, his voice projecting just as loudly as Geoffrey’s had.

“People of Camelot. I want to thank you all for attending this very important ceremony.

Now, there is very little time for what I have to say, so you will accept my apology for I must be honest with you.

Although I was raised in Ealdor, my heart has been with Camelot since the day of my arrival. As servant to your prince, I have been witness to many royal meetings, events and other such occasions. Therefore, I have come to learn several things.”

Arthur felt Merlin’s magic spread further over his body, this time forcing a more calming notion than before. He could feel his muscles relax and his mind begin to erase itself of all troubles.

He was being sedated.

But it was too late to react, to late to fight the sensation. All he could do was look ahead of him at the crowds of people- as clueless as he was- and keep hold of his lover’s hand.

“Yesterday, when Arthur was given title as King- he chose to hold a coronation for me. It was an act of selflessness, nobility and love. And one for which I will be grateful for the rest of my life.

Because of Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. I am now the rightful heir to the throne.”

Confusion seemed to strike everyone present before him. A hum sounded as the crowds began to murmur, and one again Merlin squeezed his grip on Arthur’s hand.

Of course, he was the rightful heir to the throne, Uther had appointed him as King for the Day.

“Let me make myself more clear. I am now rightful heir to the throne, indefinitely- until the day I die.”

Silence struck again, and this time with realisation. Arthur could feel the blood drain from his face, and although Merlin’s magic prevented him from falling to his knees or from running away, it didn’t stop his mind from realising his mistake.

This was no little stumble. This was huge. This was something that had never happened before in the laws of time, because it would cause conflict like no other. A move which could tear apart families in the blink of an eye.

Arthur forced his eyes closed and he could see in his mind’s eye, the parchment in front of him. Having read it again and again from an early age, it had been a miracle that he had forgotten. How idiotic he was. His Father would likely have him killed. And as though reading the parchment word for word from his mind, Merlin repeated the law to the crowds of people.

“Under the ancient laws of Albion, The King, as first in line to the throne, has the sole right to pass on his reign. In this case, that man is Uther Pendragon. There is, however, another part to this law which states as follows;

 _In the absence of the King, he can appoint a temporary ruler._  
Should this ruler be of royal blood, and an heir to the throne,  
then he will possess the right to pass on the reign to any man he sees fit.”

There was a moment of haunting silence, in which Arthur kept his eyes forced shut. How could Merlin have kept this from him? Why hadn’t he corrected his ways? Why hadn’t he done anything at all? Could the knights not have forewarned Arthur? They knew of his plans, even Gaius knew! Why had no one opposed this?

“And as your rightful King, I have made it my first task to overturn some of the laws which were wrongfully placed over this kingdom. And the first was that of the oldest rule of Camelot. That a knight must be born of noble blood.

As I am sure many of you here will agree with me, true nobility lies not in a man’s lineage, but in his heart. From this day forward, as agreed by this council, a man of any status may be knighted, should he prove worthy.”

Then there was applause. Arthur was vaguely aware that he had been slapped on the shoulder a few times and that there was a general feeling of happiness in the air around him- but it didn’t penetrate through his skin. His father would not heed this betrayal. He would never look Arthur in the eye again.

“Thank you, all of you. Now, as many of you know- I have accompanied the Prince and his knights on many an adventure since my arrival here, and you will also know that we have a track record for doing exceedingly well in these situations.

It is now that I must confess, that this was partly the doing of myself.”

And then all of a sudden, Arthur found something burn in the depths his stomach. _No._ He couldn’t let Merlin make this admission, he would be hung. Somehow, he managed to overcome Merlin’s hold over him, and he spun around on the spot, taking Merlin by the shoulders.

His voice came out in panicked gasps, desperate. His King was quite literally lining himself up to be killed.

“Merlin you mustn’t. They can’t know, they can’t. You will die and I cannot lose you! I’ve only just managed to find you Merlin, please.”

And he was fully aware of the tears streaming down his cheeks, but he didn’t care. It may be true that no man is worth his tears, but Merlin was no ordinary man. And he didn’t care that he stood before the people of Camelot in tears. He couldn’t lose him. Not now. Not ever.

Merlin placed both of his hands on Arthur’s face in a caress before placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. He too, let a tear fall down his left cheek.

“I am sorry, Arthur. I have to. It’s what is right.”

And with that, he kissed Arthur again, and turned to face his people.

“Uther Pendragon had banished magic in Camelot. Anyone found to practice such sorcery, would be punishable by death.

This law is barbaric, and this council has agreed that magic is a part of nature and can be harnessed for the sake of good.

So as of this day, the art of practicing magic in Camelot is legal. Magical users must make themselves known to the court in registry, and anyone found to be using Magic for evil, will still face execution.

But let this be known, magic has always been in Camelot. And it always will be.”

And with that, Merlin raised his hands, and from his finger-tips, fire ushered out into the air in front of him, rising up the sky and taking the shape of none other than a dragon. A huge beast, ferocious and elegant in its movements. It circled above the crowds before disappearing into an array of colourful explosions in the sky.

Arthur would never grow tired of seeing what Merlin’s magic could do, the beauty it could create.

He watched in awe as the crowds burst into cheers and applause, and Arthur turned to see Merlin look down; a small smile on his face. Arthur reached out and took his hand once again, and the sorcerer turned to face him, tears in his eyes once again.

“I had to, Arthur”

And Arthur understood.

A moment passed and the crowds began to settle into quiet once again.

“The final law that I wish to overturn will be revealed to you in just one moment. But first, I wanted to discuss a matter very close to my heart.”

And with his left hand, Merlin waved and from the ground beneath the crowd in front of them, tiny balls of colourful light lifted from the earth.

The two lover’s stars.

And as thousands of them began to climb through the air, setting themselves in place between the two kings and the setting sun, Arthur turned to Merlin who had been watching him the whole time.

And then Merlin turned, taking the prince’s other hand, and leaning their foreheads together and brushing their noses.

“I love you, Arthur Pendragon. And we deserve to be together, as it is destined.”

And then Merlin leaned in and placed a kiss on Arthur’s lips, not separating until Arthur acted in kind, angling his face to allow Merlin the opportunity to lick against his lips. The Prince opened up to the Sorcerer’s advances, and they were kissing deeply. Tongues sliding against each other’s and bodies pushing so close together that they were almost one. Which is what they were. The two lovers who had always been at each other’s side, admiring from afar.

And suddenly Arthur didn’t care about his father, or the laws, or anything at all. All he cared for was this man in front of him. This loyal, noble, beautiful sorcerer, who had given himself over to Arthur. Who had been so brave as to publicly return his love for the Prince.

And as they parted, Merlin turned to the awed people of Camelot before continuing.

“As is evident, Arthur and I belong together.”

And then Merlin turned towards Arthur, and got on his knees before the Prince, and bowed his head.

“Prince Arthur Pendragon. I was bound by my destiny to do all in my power to protect you from harm, for we are two sides of the same coin. But along the way, I found myself to be in love with you, and I know you share that sentiment.”

He took Arthur’s hands in his and looked up into his eyes.

“The law may have stopped us from legally being together, but with the approval of this council, we have overturned that law. And so please Arthur, accept my hand in marriage to we can rule this kingdom side by side. As it should be.”

Then there were tears. Merlin was crying as he looked up into the Prince’s face and all of a sudden, everything made sense. Merlin had quite literally risked everything for him. He had always been there from the start, even when Arthur was the worst kind of person. He had helped Arthur in the fight against magic, when he himself was a magical being. He had sacrificed everything for the love of his Prince.

And so, as tears streamed down his cheeks, Arthur knelt in front of Merlin and placed of he King’s hands on his chest; holding them over his heart.

“Merlin…” Arthur started, and he realised that there were no words in any language that could possibly explain his feelings. So instead, he gently placed his lips on the Sorcerers. Not kissing, but just sharing the moment, before smiling a shit-eating grin.

“Yes”

And then Merlin smiled too, and they were smiling into each other’s mouths before sharing gentle little kisses.

The after a few blissful moments, Merlin spoke.

“Well, we best hurry up and do it then.”


	17. United by Love

When they pulled themselves back into a standing position, Merlin took both of Arthur’s hands in his before turning around to look at the expectant crowd.

“Well… he said yes, of course!”

Shouts and cheers broke out amongst the people of Camelot once again, and the knights surrounded Merlin and Arthur with shoulder punches and pats on the back (when Gwaine kissed Merlin on the cheek Arthur pretended not to notice, even if his made his stomach churn).

Arthur felt totally giddy and love-sick, but he still knew in his heart that this couldn’t end in anything but tragedy. Uther wouldn’t take this lightly. He would come to Camelot to find out that he was no longer King, his son was gay, magic was legal, Gwaine was a knight and Arthur was married.

To a man.

To a _Sorcerer._

And then he couldn’t help the laughter bubbling out of him in a fit of hysteria. He had to laugh because if he didn’t, he’d start thinking he’d gone bonkers.

“Are you okay, Sire?” came Gaius’ voice from next to him.

Arthur apparently didn’t need to say anything at all, because Gaius gave him a knowing look, followed by a fond smile.

“Arthur, I know what you’re thinking but you have to trust Merlin on this. He has a plan and it will work, I promise.” He placed a fatherly hand on Arthur’s shoulder before bringing him in for a hug.

Arthur hadn’t hugged Gaius since he was a boy, and he missed it almost as much as he missed hugging Uther.

“I hope so, Gaius. I love him.”

Gaius pulled away and slapped Arthur on the shoulder, his eyebrow beginning the slow climb up his forehead.

“Arthur Pendragon! Do you honestly think that nobody noticed how you two feel about each other? Gods, I knew Merlin was an idiot but I didn’t think you were just as bad! God help Camelot with you two fools running it!”

Arthur would have probably been angry if it weren’t for Gaius’ fond smile during his rant, and Arthur pulled him into a hug once more and shared a little chuckle with him.

“Thank you again for your counsel Gaius. You are an invaluable member to the court.”

Arthur hesitated before he spoke again

“You are an invaluable member of my family”

And he felt Gaius’ smile on his shoulder before Merlin re-appeared at his side, taking Arthur’s right hand in his left

“Come on then, we’ve got a wedding to attend” his sorcerer said with tears in his eyes and a grin that made Arthur’s heart melt.

 

* * *

 

Arthur had been so caught up in the celebrations surrounding him and the beautiful, wonderful man whose hand lay in his, that he hadn’t at all been attention to where he was going until he was outside. Silence fell as they crossed the courtyard, walking together through the path that the crowd moved aside to create. Everyone watched in awe and the King and his Prince left the castle grounds and made their way into the forest, followed only by Gaius, Geoffrey and Arthur’s closest knights.

They strayed from the forest path and began to make their way through denser trees and narrower gaps. It was pitch black now, and Arthur was beginning to worry about where the _hell_ they were actually going.

“Merlin…” he began, but Merlin just squeezed his hand and said nothing other than

“Shhhhhh, listen”

So, that’s what Arthur did. It took him a couple hundred paces of wondering whether Merlin’s big ears were magical and gave him super-hearing, before Arthur heard what sounded like whispers.

He instinctively used his free hand to reach for his sword before remembering he wasn’t wearing his armour, and he wasn’t armed. As though reading his mind, however, Merlin stopped and turned to face him.

“Arthur, we’re about to meet with the druids. The knights and I have organised a different type of… er… marriage ceremony to what you’ll be familiar with. But please know that it is still completely legal and official and the laws of Camelot still stand in place.”

Arthur gave a nod while he tried to figure out what exactly Merlin just said, because he zoned out after ‘different type’”

“What type of ceremony is it then?” his voice sounded more scared than he would have liked to have let on, making Merlin chuckle and shake his head appreciatively.

“Believe me, it’s nothing to worry about. I think you’ll quite enjoy it.”

Then, when Merlin raised his free hand in front of him, some light appeared between the trees ahead of them, and after squeezing through those trees, Arthur and Merlin found themselves in a clearing.

It was quite literally a giant circle surrounded by trees, and what must have been _hundreds_ of druids stood either side of them, clearing an isle which led to a raised stone platform.

Arthur kept his grip tight around Merlin’s hand as they walked together up the isle- and with every row of druids they passed, they were met with a courteous bow and more hushed whispers. He understood the whispers to me magical speak.

Arthur really wanted to ask Merlin what they were saying, and what exactly was going to happen but instead he got lost looking at the Sorcerer’s face.

Merlin had his eyes set on the platform ahead of them, but that look on his face was so _happy._ Arthur had never in all of his days spent with Merlin, seen him look so unashamedly content. His eyes were crinkled at the outermost corners, and his cheeks wore a permanent flush of colour.

Arthur couldn’t help but just smile as they stepped onto the platform and turned to face each other.

An older druid man stepped forward from the shadows and held out his hand. Arthur almost placed his own hand there, but Merlin beat him to it by handing the druid man a scroll.

The man then began to spoke.

“My fellow citizens: Today we will be witness to the first legal marriage, not only between two men, but also the first between man and sorcerer in Camelot. We have all heard the stories of the prophecy, and it is our honour today to unify Emrys, the most powerful Sorcerer in all of time, with Arthur Pendragon the Once and Future King of Camelot.”

The audience began to whisper louder and Arthur swore he heard the odd ‘King Arthur’ in there. He was more concerned, however, about _why_ exactly Merlin was being addressed as ‘Emrys’ and what the hell the ‘Once and Future King’ was supposed to mean.

He would have asked, had the elderly druid man not continued.

“Now, as we all know, until this day sorcery had been punishable by death in Camelot- but King Emrys has overruled that law, and we have been assured that we can live in peace, and that we can thrive in our magic. So, it is only fitting that we return the favour by granting Emrys his wishes of a new marriage ceremony. The vows of which he has written himself.”

Arthur’s mouth suddenly went dry and he swore he heart was scrambling up and down the front of his abdomen trying to find an exit.

If Merlin had prepared his own vows…

 _Hell,_ Arthur hadn’t prepared anything! He didn’t even know they were to be wed!

He cautioned a glance at Merlin, who seemed to be blushing now even more so as he had been since Arthur agreed to marry him, and he nodded at the Druid man.

“Then we shall begin the binding. If you would, please, entwine your left hands”

And so they did. Arthur took Merlin’s left hand in his and the druid man mumbled some gibberish in magic speak. It was very anti-climactic for a moment, until Arthur watched Merlin’s eyes tun the colour of molten gold, and the colour seemed to be travelling down his face, through his veins. He watched in awe at this beautiful man and his capabilities. How had Arthur been so blind to this before? How had he never seen how beautiful he was?

But then he remembered, he had seen how beautiful he was.

He was just too scared to confront his feelings.

He was drawn from his thoughts by a very bizzare sensation in his fingertips. He looked down to see the molten gold moving through the veins in Merlin’s wrist, up his fingers and _into_ Arthur’s.

He was putting his magic _inside_ of Arthur.

This didn’t feel like any old spell, like when Merlin had tried to sedate him earlier. He could feel himself filling up. He could see Merlin when he closed his eyes and he could feel Merlin’s hands all over his skin. He could smell the scent of earth and herbs and fruit and as the magic coursed through his veins he could, _Gods,_ he could taste Merlin’s lips on his own and _Oh Gods,_ his heart was-

“Oh, Arthur…”

Arthur opened his eyes to see golden tears streaming down the Sorcerer’s cheeks. And he knew exactly what Merlin was feeling, because he was feeling it too.

The magic had reached his heart, where it allowed him to feel _exactly_ how much Merlin loved him.

“Arthur I never knew…” Merlin said before sobbing into the sleeve of his free hand.

“Hey,” Arthur whispered, brushing Merlin’s tears away with him thumb “I’m just glad to know that you love me just as much as I love you, and if that isn’t a good enough reason to be married then I don’t know what is”

Merlin chuckled, as did the elderly druid as he took both Arthur and Merlin’s binding hands in his.

“It is time for you to say the vows, Emrys”

Merlin gave a stern nod as though to compose himself, before looking right into Arthur’s eyes.

“I, Emrys, the Sorcerer foretold in the prophecies, vow to protect Arthur Pendragon for all of eternity. I vow to serve him, and only him. I vow that together with the Once and Future King of Camelot, we will create and Albion that is fair, healthy and full of life.”

Merlin dropped his gaze from Arthur’s and looked at his feet for a moment. Merlin’s shy moments were so rare that Arthur wished he could bottle them up and keep them with him at all times. Merlin gave an adorable shaky laugh, before looking back up at Arthur and continuing.

“It was foretold in the prophecies that we are two sides of the same coin, two halves of a whole. This could not be truer, Arthur, because without you I know I could never be myself, and I know that I could never be without you. In some ways, we have always been married. Since the dawn of the old religion have our souls been entwined. I never looked for love, Arthur, because my soul knew deep down that you were already there.

You are my everything. My past, present and future- and I vow to love you with every fibre of my human and magical being. I vow to hold you in times of need, and kiss you in times of love. I vow to hold your hand through every adventure, and to serve you eternally, if you so wish. I vow to forever see your beauty, and to overlook your faults-”

“and what faults might that be?!” Arthur interrupted, before realising _what_ exactly he had just interrupted and turning a interesting shade of red. Merlin raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

“I vow to forever see your beauty, and to overlook your _Royal Prattishness_ , and I vow to make love to you, both mentally and physically, whenever I possibly can.

I am yours for eternity, Arthur Pendragon, and you will always have me. For better or for worse.”

Merlin bowed his head and a jet of gold left out of their hands and spiralled around Arthur’s wrist.

The druid then spoke.

“King Emrys warned that you would not have prepared any vows, Sire- but you must say a few words. They must be honest and they must be from the heart.”

Arthur swallowed and nodded to the druid before mumbling to himself. “No pressure, then” and he swore he heard Leon laughing from somewhere nearby.

_What the hell did he have to lose._

“Merlin. Since the day you strolled into Camelot and started telling me how to treat my people I was fascinated by you. You continued to fight me and defy me, but all the while you were risking your life for me and this Kingdom.

I knew I was in love with you from the moment I thought I was going to lose you when you drank that damned potion, and I have tried my hardest to avoid gazing into those beautiful stormy eyes, to avoid brushing my fingers over those cheekbones… to avoid kissing those perfect lips.

I was wrong to deny my love for you, but I thought it could never be. I only ever denied it to protect you, Merlin- so, I guess we’ve both lied to protect each other.

All I can say that I know is honest and true, is that I love you so much that it hurts me. I lose myself around you and your impossible beauty and nobility and kindness.

You are everything I strive to be, and you are the only person I have and will ever love- and I swear to stand by you forever, when not in body, in heart.”

Then another golden spark flew from their hands and wrapped around Merlin’s wrist, and Arthur spoke again.

“Am I right in believing that in a traditional marriage, this is where we could kiss?”

And before anyone had the chance to answer, Merlin’s face was on Arthurs. _They were married._ It was all Arthur could think while he licked and pulled on Merlin’s bottom lip. It was all he could think while his hands found their way inside that gown and onto Merlin’s hips. It was all he could think, until a gust of cold air rose from the ground and around the two of them.

Arthur tried to pull away from the kiss to see what had just happened, but Merlin held his face where it was and smiled into Arthur’s mouth.

“You’re a King again, Arthur” he grinned.

And Arthur realised that, yeah, Merlin was right. They were both Kings of Camelot now. Equal in power.

He wanted to kiss Merlin again, to _really_ kiss him, but the druid spoke one final time.

“Behold, my fellow citizens, The two rightful Kings of Camelot: The Once and Future King, Arthur Pendragon; and King Emrys, Sorcerer of our and all time.”

And when Arthur looked at Merlin, he saw that Merlin’s emerald green gown, which had bore Arthur’s mother’s sigil, was now split down the middle, and was half red, the pendragon crest emblazoned in silver across it- and when he looked carefully, there was a small druid symbol connection the two colours at waist level. Arthur's gown was also the same.

“United by magic” said Merlin, as if to clarify the meaning of the symbol.

Arthur shook his head and laughed at Merlin.

“No, Merlin…”

Merlin looked at him with utter confusion.

“United by love”

And then they kissed some more.

 

* * *

 

After sharing niceties with lots of druid familied and inviting them back to Camelot, Arthur set off in search of Merlin. He had bid farewell to his knights who had returned to the Castle first, before the druid families began to say their goodbyes.

Arthur approached the stone platform where Merlin and the Druid were sat side by side staring at each other. Arthur knew better than to ask what they were doing, because he was willing to _swear_ by the way their facial expressions changed that they were somehow having a silent conversation, and therefore not noticing his appearance.

He cleared his throat, making Merlin jump.

“Ah, King Arthur” said the druid, raising to his feet and taking Arthur’s hand in two of his. “It has been the highest honour to unite the two of you. I am glad to have been alive to see this day.”

He looked up at the moon before continuing.

“Midnight is almost upon us, so I will take my leave.” The man made to turn away, but Arthur caught his arm, making him turn.

“Thank you. Thank you for doing this for us. I swear that your people will live in peace- even if it means war with my Father”

At this, the druid studied Arthur’s face carefully before speaking once more.

“You are many things, Arthur Pendragon. But you are first and foremost Uther’s son. Do not be so sure of his anger – he may surprise you”

And then the druid smiled, nodded at the both of them and took his leave, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone in the clearing.

Arthur closed his eyes and breathed in the cool fresh air.

“We haven’t been properly alone since last night” came Merlin’s voice, as he stated the obvious quite matter-of-factly.

“You’re not wrong” replied Arthur, sitting next to him on the platform.

They sat in silence for quite some time, just leaning against each other. Arthur wasn’t sure what Merlin was thinking about but there wasn’t a single look of anything other than happiness on his perfect face.

The same probably couldn’t be said for Arthur. It was no secret that there were other kingdoms that hated magic, and regardless of what the Druid said, Arthur _knew_  his Father, and he knew that Uther wasn’t above starting a war against him.

As though reading his mind (Merlin better _not_ be able to read his mind, or Arthur will have him in the stocks for months), Merlin spoke up.

“Stop thinking about Uther. I want to enjoy this night and I can’t when you’ve got your face all scrunched up like that. You look like a Wilderoen.”

Arthur opened his eyes wide in mock horror before slapping Merlin upside the head.

“I do NOT look like a Wilderoen, you take that back!”

Merlin laughed before putting his best taunting face.

“Ooooh, what are you going to do?” he teased.

It was all very reminiscent of their first meeting, and so Arthur couldn’t hold back his reply.

“I’ll make you walk on your knees” he said, and as much as he tried to make it sound threatening, he knew it sounded anything but.

And then Merlin leaned in so close to Arthur’s face that he could taste Merlin’s breath and he _needed_ to close that gap, but that would mean letting Merlin win and his pride wasn’t worth the hit.

Merlin looked dead in to Arthur’s eyes.

“Try it” he said. And it wasn’t a threat, it was a challenge. But as soon as Arthur even blinked, Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and Arthur found himself face down in the grass in front of him.

“Merlin, that is not fair play!” he shouted from the grass. If Merlin was going to play dirty, then so be it.

Arthur quickly spun around and grabbed Merlin’s ankles dragging him to the floor. They took hits at each other and rolled around like kids before Arthur managed to over power the Sorcerer kneeled between his legs with his arms pinned above his head where his silver and green crown lay slightly askew.

Then the idiot sorcerer had the nerve to back chat him!

“Looks to me like you’re the one on your knees”

And Arthur wanted to kiss him straight away, but he looked around first. This clearing really was completely empty. And the moon was signalling that it was about to turn midnight.

Arthur wanted to end the day on a good note, and there was unfinished business to attend to.

He became very aware of his hardening erection in his breeches, and Merlin became aware of it too because the look of playfulness that blessed his face not a minute ago had been replaces by that of pure lust.

“Show me the stars again, Merlin. I want to make love to you under the stars”

And so, Merlin’s eyes flashed gold for the final time that day, and the multi-coloured balls of light surrounded them and hovered above them, and Arthur and Merlin’s clothes completely vanished.

“Well that’s one way of doing things” said Arthur, as he leaned down and kissed his Sorcerer with nothing but wanton need.

 

It’s safe to say they didn’t sleep at all that night, and the two of them discovered many new things about themselves. And Arthur’s new favourite thing was Merlin on all fours in front of him getting fucked with that crown wobbling on his head with every thrust and screaming Arthur’s name for the whole of Camelot to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this fic is gonna kill me, but there's only one more chapter to go folks, we're almost there!


	18. The Retired King

 

It had been a more pleasant couple of days than Uther would really like to admit. He had managed to set up camp with Sir Bayard and Sir Owain close to a village. It was a half day horse-ride from Camelot at good pace, and so when they arrived at the gates to the lower town, it was just before midday.

Uther had been keen to return.

He rode up the pathway through the lower town, the village people nodding and bowing as he passed. The odd person shot him a wary look. _Understandable_ he thought, as he rested a hand on the hip of the lady in front of him.

He had met Bronwen whilst hunting for game on the first day. It was rare for smugglers to take a middle-aged woman, but that was where Owain found her. Locked in a cage like an animal.

The three of them attacked the camp of Smuggles and rescued the lady, but not before Uther was stabbed in the shoulder. Bayard had then slain the man, and they won the fight.

Uther had never imagined he’d die at the hands of smugglers. He had always thought he would either go out in a ferocious battle, or at the hands of magic.

As he bled out on the forest floor, he asked to see the lady, to make sure she was okay.

 

_“Owain, bring her to me. I can not have people of such beauty treated in such a lowly manner in the boundaries of my Kingdom. I must ensure that she is safe”_

_Owain nodded and Uther heard his footsteps moving away. He had tried to turn and watch but if he so much as twitched his head, it sent a throbbing pain down his shoulder, so instead he stared at the bright sky above him. It was cloudless and warm._

_He wondered how Arthur was fairing as King._

_He wondered how Arthur would take the news of his passing._

_“Sire” came a voice, and the beautiful woman’s face appeared above him. The first thing he noticed were the way her brown eyes shone like the Axinite necklace Ygraine used to wear to dinner parties. Uther had gifted her the necklace not long before Arthur’s conception. Her nose and cheeks were spotted with clusters of freckles and her hair fell in chesnut curls around her face and down her shoulders._

_She was an older lady, yes, but she looked young. Like she would be young at heart._

_“What is your name, my lady?”_

_She eyes him with wariness before lowering her gaze to his shoulder._

_“You are hurt, my Lord. With your permission I would like to prevent the bleeding until you can seek help from a physician with the right resources-”_

_“You’re a physician?” Uther replied. The woman didn’t look worn enough to be a physician, and she certainly didn’t have that herby smell that Gaius and Merlin carried around with them._

_“Something like that” she responded with a smile. “So, do I have permission, your Majesty?”_

_“Only if you tell me your name” Uther responded, before coughing. With each splutter, pain ripped through his abdomen, and he felt the lady’s hands settle gently on his chest, her touch warm and homely._

_She was beautiful._

_He had never seen such beauty since-_

_“My name is Bronwen, Sire.”_

_Uther smiled before coughing again, this time tasting iron in his throat. As pain ripped through him, he realised he could smell nothing other than the metallic scent of his blood pouring from his body._

_He didn’t have long left._

_“Beautiful, brunette Bronwen. I am happy your face is the last I will see before I die”_

_She returned his smile, her gentle hand caressing his cheek._

_“Oh, but I have no intention of letting you die, my Lord”_

_And then she rested her fingers above his wound and her eyes shone yellow, and before Uther could do a single thing, warmth came surging into his body, staring in his shoulder and passing through his arteries and veins. His every muscle began to tingle and his blood was pumping, audibly behind his ears and his eyes._

_He felt so_ alive.

Uther knew that returning to Camelot with a Sorceress would bring some problems, but he was sure that the court would understand given that she saved his life, ant not only that- she also cooked his food and bathed him and provided him with welcome company the last two days.

She was just as human than him, if not even more so.

As the reached the Castle entrance, Uther grinned at Arthur. His son was a welcome sight, especially since he thought he would never see him again. Uther took a second to glance at Arthur’s _peculiar_ choice of black clothing but decided to address this later.

He dismounted his horse, then helped Bronwen down with a bow of his head.

What was probably more worrying than Arthur’s choice of clothing, was the lack of his Merlin shaped shadow. Had the boy gotten himself killed as King? Uther would hardly be surprised. The boy couldn’t walk in a straight line without causing himself injury.

“Arthur!”

“Father” Arthur replied in ever the obedient tone, before stepping into his Father’s embrace. “My lady…”

“Bronwen” she answered, and Arthur bowed and kissed her hand.

“My lady Bronwen, a pleasure”

Uther may not agree with more than half of Arthur’s decisions, but he always knew how to welcome people to the kingdom with grace and honour.

Arthur turned back to his Father, taking his hands and turning him away from Bronwen slightly.

“Father, we have had a dinner prepared for your return. It will be ready within the hour. In the meantime, there is a bath waiting in your chambers. We have much to talk about.

And with that, he and Bronwen retired to his chambers, hand-in-hand.

 

* * *

 

Uther had been introducing Bronwen to his friends around the dinner table. Arthur had opted for a small round table for lunch which was… _unusual,_ but Uther enjoyed being able to catch up with the knights.

In fact, he had been so caught up telling the knights of his few days (without mentioning the magic, of course) that he hadn’t thought to even ask of how Arthur and Merlin’s temporary reign had faired for the Kingdom.

So, when the two boys entered the room hand-in-hand, in matching clothes and both adorning _crowns,_ Uther could help but blurt out a single “HA!” before snickering to himself silently.

Only no one else laughed, and Arthur and Merlin sat opposite him, a stern look on their faces.

"Arthur, if this is your way of coming clean about tupping your manservant, then say no more. I don’t think a soul in the kingdom didn’t know in the first place”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed, and Uther watched as his son’s gaze drifted to Merlin’s, with a nod.

“Uther” said Merlin, in a stern voice that Uther had _never_ heard before. He was so stunned he didn’t reply straight away, leaving room for Merlin to continue.

“There have been some changes to the court and the laws in your absence,” Arthur passed over a pile of papers and Uther eyes them warily. “You can look over them over the dinner break, but I personally wanted to tell you that this Kingdom is no longer under your reign.”

Uther felt like he was dreaming. Surely this was some king of vengeful joke. In what universe could that possibly be the case? He chuckled in response and flitted through the papers.

 

* * *

 

Merlin watched as Uther stared at the papers strewn across the table before him. His mouth was opening and closing I a rather unattractive manner and his eyebrows could give Gaius’ a run for their money.

The sorcerer supressed the nervous twinge in his stomach. He couldn’t show any weakness now. Not with Uther learning of all of the changes. Especially that he was no longer King. That was sure to be the first thing he-

“You have legalised magic” Uther said in a strained tone, before looking directly up to Merlin. Merlin tried to think of a suitable response. He wasn’t expecting this to be the first thing Uther brought up, and he certainly hadn’t thought ahead enough as to plan a response.

He caught Uther’s gaze and in true courage, allowed his eyes to flash yellow.

He _certainly_ wasn’t expecting Uther to start _laughing._

Merlin turned to Arthur, a look of worry crossing both of their faces.

“Arthur, he’s gone mad” he said, his voice strained with guilt.

“He hasn’t gone man… he’s just- he’s.. _Father?”_ Arthur turned his gaze to Uther, who was now standing, gesturing Bronwen to stand with him.

“I told you all Bronwen saved me, well she saved me with _magic!_ She’s a sorceress! I believe this has quite worked out in everyone’s favour! I would very much like to tell you all that we have planned to be wed. It will be the first human/sorcerer wedding in Camelot! _”_

Silence took the entire court and everyone stared at Uther as though he had grown an extra head.

In fact, an extra head would be _much_ less unusual.

“Uhhhhh, _Father,”_ said Arthur. “About _that-”_

“Well, don’t tell me you didn’t think to legalise human/magical weddings!? Would that not be common sense alongside the legalisation of sorcery?”

Uther looked bewildered, and it was only now that Merlin began to actually laugh.

They still had to tell Uther about the wedding.

“I’ll let you tell him this bit, you’re his son after all.” said Merlin, and Arthur glared at him.

 

* * *

 

“So, you mean to tell me, you coronated Merlin, kissed him publicly, beat up the kingdom’s first Knight under the new law, and _married_ the boy?!”  Uther looked somewhere between amusement and absolute mortification as he gestured to Merlin.

Merlin let out a suggestive cough and raised his own eyebrows at Uther.

“Er, sorry, your Majesty” replied Uther, causing some of the court (including Merlin) to giggle.

“Yes Father,” continued Arthur “We were wed last night, and we are now bound by both Camelot law and by magic” Arthur removed his glove, taking Merlin’s care hand in his, and a golden magical band shot around their hands in a spiral of sparks. Uther flinched but stared in amazement.

“Does it do that every time you touch each other?” he asked, staring between the two men. Merlin watched as Arthur’s face suddenly filled with colour and couldn’t help but slide his hand back below the table to begin rubbing up the inside of Arthur’s thigh. Arthur’s left eye twitched in response. As they discovered last night since being bound, the magic surrounding them did in fact _do that_ every time their skin touched. It was safe to say that it heightened sensations somewhat.

“Yes, Father,” Arthur replied “Every time.”

Uther eyed them both with curiosity before turning to Bronwen.

“If we do this, will the magic do the same?”

Merlin began to stroke Arthur’s painfully hard length under the table before replying.

“Yes, the magic binds you in body and soul. It strengthens all vows and connections and it… Well. It enhances _everything else”_ Merlin replied, this time grasping Arthur’s cock through his breeches. Although his eyes were on Uther, he heard Arthur’s breath hitch.

“Well, it’d obvious you haven’t had much fun after the wedding. You wouldn’t be able to walk, Merlin!” Uther responded with a laugh and Arthur audibly gasped.

“ _Actually,”_ teased Merlin, “The magic also physically heals. So, though none of us visibly show that we were in fact _fucking_ through every single hour of the night, we can still feel it.”

With this the entire court stared in disbelief at the words Merlin had just said. Gaius sprayed his wine all over the table before spluttering, and Uther just grinned from ear to ear.

“So, you’ll be a little sore in the rear then?” he muttered to Merlin, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Merlin began to rub Arthur faster.

“Well, _what can I say, Uther,_ your son is certainly fantastic at doing the shagging, he’s definitely a prettier sight while he’s bouncing on my dick!”

“Merlin!” came Gaius’ mortified gasp from across the table, and before Merlin could fully register Uther’s look of half-amusement, half-disgust, Arthur was dragging him from the table and pinned him against the hall wall before slamming his Princely mouth against his.

“Jesus, look what you’ve done to him!” Merlin heard Gaius say over the gasps and groans and Gwaine’s cheering.

 

That afternoon, the entire castle heard Arthur screaming Merlin’s name.

 

And no one batted an eyelid, because together, they were the Two Kings of Camelot, and in time they would be the greatest rulers to ever live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say other than THANK YOU ALL for your constant support throughout this story. It is my first attempt at a long-ish fic and I have loved the journey and the comments and the kudos.  
> You guys are the only reason I got around to finishing this and I can't quite thank you all enough.
> 
> I'd like to thank Samira for being my lifeline for conversation and giving me inspiration every single day. I will buy you that cake, I swear.
> 
> Feel free to follow my tumblr!   
> http://guessimaclotpole.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea that I thought would be funny to explore. Enjoy!
> 
> *Edit*
> 
> This is now a complete work! Thank you all for your support!  
> I will be sifting through this to make any changes to errors over the next month or so, as I didn't have a beta for this work.


End file.
